Growing
by conniejaneway
Summary: This fic is my thoughts on the aftermath of the crash, following Connie, Jacob and Grace as they grow together as a family.
1. Chapter 1

Connie eased herself out of bed with a stretch and a groan, it had been three weeks since the crash that had almost claimed the lives of her and her daughter. Looking back she can appreciate just how lucky they were, how different things could have been. Life was for the living and that was exactly what she intended to do. No more working till she dropped, things were going to change.

Slipping into her dressing gown Connie headed to Grace's room but stopped when her hand hit the door handle. Shaking her head she made her way into the kitchen where she found Jacob hovering over the percolater.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted her with a smile.

Connie scoffed. "Where are you looking...I'll be glad when these scabs come off...there starting to itch." She chuntered running her fingers along her jaw and the graze that was slowly but surely fading.

"I'm looking at you...even covered in bruises and scabs your still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Jacob told her as he leaned in for a kiss. Hovering just above her lips he waited for her to make the connection.

"Your a real smooth talker muscles." She murmured before bridging the gap for a long leisurely kiss.

"How's your ribs?" He asked breaking the contact, smoothing his hands lightly down her sides before coming to a stop on her hips.

"Still broken..." She grumbled before feeling guilty. "...sorry. I didn't sleep well last night...it's hard getting comfortable with all them pillows propping me up...I much prefer sleeping right here." Smiled Connie, her hands gliding over his chest.

"Now who's the smooth talker." Chuckled Jacob teasing. Connie stuck out her tongue in reply which only encouraged him to laugh more, her childish behaviour delighted him.

"So what's your plan for today Queen Bee?" Asked Jacob pouring out two mugs of coffee.

Shrugging her shoulders Connie gingerly lowered herself into a chair at the kitchen table, today would be the first she'd spend on her own since the crash.

"You know I went to Grace's room to wake her just now..." said Connie looking into her steaming drink. "...I forgot."

Grace had travelled with her grandmother to America, it seemed only fair that she spend some time with her dad over the summer holidays. Sam had been devastated when the news hit him about their daughters injuries, but on Connie's insistence that Grace would be fine and the promise of a visit was enough to stem his worry . She wasn't sure what came over her when she suggested it but was good for Grace, well that's what Connie kept reminding herself of, some time away for Holby would help her forget.

Jacob placed her drink in front of her before sitting in the next chair with his own. "This month will fly by, she'll be back before you know it...you understand she's not forgotten about that puppy you promised her." He said with a smirk.

"I realise that..." Connie gave him a sideways glance. "...although she's had no chance to, not when you keep reminding her!"

"Me?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, you!" Pointed Connie trying to hide her grin. "...I heard you the other day...asking about names...oh and just for the record...Your suggestion of Snoop Dogg is not happening!"

"Spoil sport..." Jacob feigned disappointment before turning serious. "Look I know your missing Grace but moping isn't the answer...why don't you go visit Charlie...it's his day off today...or...go shopping..." He suggested brightly.

"I'll see..." She said before giving Jacob's words some thought. "...You know what...I'll probably do both." Said Connie with conviction.

"Good for you..." Beamed Jacob kissing the top of her head. "...right...I better be off...I'll see you tonight...enjoy your day."

"You too." Connie's happiness left as soon as Jacob did. Sat alone in the quiet house she finished her coffee as she continued thinking.

While packing her bag Grace had revealed that she no longer felt safe with Steph Simm's only a few doors away and if she was honest with herself she wasn't keen on the thought either. It helped to have Jacob here but that was only temporary to help look after Grace with her broken leg, once she was back to full fitness he would be going back home. Connie estimated another two weeks and her ribs would be fully healed, she could feel herself improving daily and really didn't need any more help but the thought of him moving out, well it was all a little daunting.

She knew she was being selfish keeping him here but it was nice, it was comforting having someone looking out for her, something she could quite easily get used to.

With a sigh Connie pushed her chair back, collecting up Jacob's breakfast pots from the side she set about washing them, even this didn't bother her, it should but it didn't. Little things that she thought would drive her mad, things that had sent her round the bend while living with her ex husband didn't have the same effect on her. She'd wash the cups he left laying around, pick up his socks, closed the toilet lid, she didn't bat an eyelid when he wondered in from outside without leaving his shoes at the door. Had she really mellowed that much? Or was it something else? Shaking her head to try and dislodge her thoughts Connie left the few pots to drain while she went to get dressed.

...

"Connie!" Smiled Charlie pleased to see the clinical lead. "Come in." He said making way for her to enter his home. "How are you feeling?"

"Lots better, thank you...what?" She frowned when he gave her a sceptical look.

Charlie led her through the house out onto the decking in the back garden. "I'll go get us a cold drink."

Connie made herself comfortable at the small table while she waited for him to return, gazing up at the clear blue sky she enjoyed the sunshine warming her skin.

"Lovely day." Remarked Charlie placing a glass of sparkling orange and ice in front of her.

"Thanks..." She said taking a sip. "...it certainly is...so what was that look for just now?"

"What look?"

"When I told you I was feeling better...you looked at me like you didn't believe me." Connie explained.

"I was under the impression you were still in a lot of pain...Jacob's worried that you've been hibernating to much." He said giving her a curious glance.

Connie let out a audible sigh. "I'm fine...the pains easing...there's no need for him to worry...I just...the woman that ran me off the road...she's out on bail...I'm not keen on seeing her that's all..." She said drawing lines in the condensation on her glass. "...I may have exaggerated how much pain I've been in the last few days-" "Why would you let him worry like that?" Charlie asked astonished.

"So he wouldn't pester me to go out...I feel..." Connie paused struggling to say the words.

"...I'm thinking of moving." She said quietly avoiding Charlie's gaze.

"So what's stopping you?" Wondered Charlie.

"I feel like I'd be running away and I hate that." Connie moaned.

"Have you spoken to Jacob about how your feeling?"

Connie shuck her head. "I will though."

"Apart from that, looks like your enjoying your time off..." said Charlie noting the couple of bags at the side of her chair.

"Yes, I've had a walk into town...then I thought I'd call in and catch up with you on the way back."

"Well I'm glad you did...still no car?" Wondered Charlie.

"No...the insurance as come through but...I don't know...I think it's time for a change...I want to shop around a bit...how's the E.D doing without me?" Asked Connie shifting the subject onto safer ground.

"Its ticking over...it's not the same without you there to keep us all on our toes." Smiled Charlie.

"Do I need to give Dr Gardener a few pointers on scaring the staff?" Chuckled Connie.

"I think she's got her hands full with all that paperwork...you made the job look easy." Stated Charlie.

"She'll get used to it." Connie regretted it as soon as the statement left her month, it was the sort of thing that wouldn't get passed Charlie, and he didn't disappoint.

"Why would she need to get used to it?"

"I don't know...I just meant...I don't know what I meant..." Connie stumbled over her words. "...look between me and you...I'm just not rushing to get back...I think even after I get the all clear I might use up some holiday time." She admitted.

"Really?" Shock was evident on charlies face. "You have surprised me."

Connie laughed at his reaction.

Chatting for a while long Connie took her leave, refusing a lift home from Charlie she insisted that the exercise and the chance to clear her head would do her good.

...

The walk home was a leisurely one, strolling the streets as her mind worked overtime running through all the worries that had started to plagued her recently. To up and move because of one person, that wasn't her, to dig her stubborn heels in was more her style. But she had more than herself to think about, Grace was her number one priority.

Connie had reached home in just over an hour, her musings no closer to being resolved. She felt so uncertain, almost nervous. It was a big deal, to pack up everything from a house that felt like home. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized she'd been out all morning. 2pm, Jacob would be home soon.

Home.

Connie wandered into the kitchen pushing her bags onto the work top before she pressed her hands to the cold marble surface, leaning there her head bowed as she finally came to a decision.

Hearing the front door open and close, Connie braced herself for the conversation to come.

"Hey sweet cheeks..." greeted Jacob as he approached her. "...did you have a good day..." Jacob frowned when he got know reply. "...Connie...Have you had your painkillers?" He assumed she was hurt but wrongly so.

"No I haven't." Mumbled Connie.

Jacob busied himself retrieving her tablets and a glass of water. "Come on they'll help." Said Jacob placing them in front of her.

"I don't need them Jacob." She admitted sadly.

"Don't be so stubborn-" "it's nothing to do with being stubborn...I don't need them..." Connie interrupted. When she looked at Jacob she could see he was waiting patiently for more of an explanation. "...I didn't need them yesterday either."

"But..." Jacob didn't know what to say. "...so...your not in pain?"

"No..." Said Connie standing up straight. "...it's an annoying aching rather than pain."

"Well this is good...why didn't you say something...I've been worrying-" "I'm sorry...I...I don't no...I..." struggled Connie.

Jacob took her hands in his, pulled her gently to him and embracing her, holding her to him. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments before Connie eased back looking up at Jacob. "Thank you for staying with me, for helping with Grace-" "Is this you telling me it's time to go?" Frowned Jacob.

"NO!...Not at all..." panicked Connie. "...that was me thanking you, nothing more...I've...I've liked having you here." She confessed resting her head back on Jacob's shoulder.

"And I've liked being here...I would do it time and time again if you needed me to..." he told her honestly. "...so if that's not what's been bothering you...do you want to tell me what has?"

"I'm selling the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob led Connie into the living room. "Right, sit...talk to me...what's going through that head of yours...and I want the truth." Insisted Jacob.

"Me and Grace have been talking before she left...and we're both in the same mind...with Steph living just down the road...we want to move Jacob...I don't want to worry about bumping into her and Grace is scared...She thinks that she'll try something again." Connie paced the room ignoring Jacob's directions to sit.

He frowned at her. "Steph is going to prison...or at the very least admitted to a hospital...we've been told as much...but if moving is what you want to do then..." Jacob shrugged. "...I'm not seeing the problem or am I missing something?"

"I hate that I'm running away..." Connie sighed. "...because of her of all people, from a house and area I love...Grace is enjoying her new school which makes a change...and all the up evil that comes with moving...I don't know...I guess I just thought things were starting to work out before all this happened."

"Come here..." said Jacob holding out his hand for Connie to take. The couple sat together on the sofa. "...it still is working out...Connie it's not running away..." Jacob pressed his lips to hers stopping her protests. "...it's not running..." he insisted. "...why not consider it as a fresh start...a new beginning...we can look on the internet tonight...have you had any ideas where you want to start looking?"

"Erm...no...I don't know..." Connie looked at him. "...Your going to help me?" She asked surprised, her brows knitting together.

Jacob grinned at her, his eyes bright. "What?" Connie asked grinning back nervously.

Jacob was in no rush to answer, he cupped her face stroking his thumbs across her cheekbones. "I thought you knew...but you don't, do you? You have no idea...How much you mean to me...Or is it that you struggle to believe it? I'm here because I want to be...because there's no where else I'd rather be...I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy...I'm here Connie...I'm here for you..." Connie tried to blink back her tears but it was no use, they came tumbling down over her cheeks landing on Jacob's hands. "...I'll help you find a new home...I'll help you move...I'll do whatever you need me to...just don't ask me to watch you walk away...don't tell me your moving far away...I won't be able to handle that...I thought I'd lost you three weeks ago and that was quite easily the most horrendous moment of my life...Connie...do you not get it?...I've fallen in love with you..." Upon hear those words Connie sucked in a deep breath before shuddering as she let it out, goosebumps prickled her skin, her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. "...I'm here for whatever you need, do you understand that?"

Connie leant forward nodding ever so slightly as her lips crashed down on his for a searing kiss taking both their breaths away. With a slight wince Connie shifted to kneel on the sofa.

"You okay?" Asked Jacob concerned, his only reply was another kiss followed by another as Connie rushed to undo his belt.

"Con...Your still in pain...we shouldn't-" "-shut up Jacob!" She demanded pulling his t-shirt over his head before popping open the buttons on hers.

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Jacob looking at the purple bruising spread across her sides.

"You won't." She assured him.

They took their time devastating each other of their clothing, exploring hands roamed and caressed. The fever had died down leaving a slow smouldering heat, unhurried they enjoyed each moment.

Jacob's questing fingers found their way between Connie's thighs, stroking her, sending her higher and higher. "Mmm Jacob..." She sighed. "Please..." pulling his hand away Connie raised up, stoking his hard cock as she positioned him at her entrance. They both groaned as she lowered herself, slowly taking him deeper and deeper, stretching her walls.

Jacob hissed as she took him in fully. "Jesus..Connie..You feel so good." He murmured causing her to grin mischievously down at him. Purposely flickering her inner muscles, teasing him. "God woman...what you do to me!" He groaned and thrust upwards.

"Aarh." Connie began rising and sinking up and down, riding his length, leisurely pleasuring them both. After three long weeks of being starved of each other neither were in any hurry for their love making to be over.

Gazing into each other eyes they came together, crashing over the precipice, panting heavily with a dusting of sweet covering their naked bodies. Connie stayed exactly where she was, impaled on Jacob's twitching member but gladly excepting the blanket he pulled from the back of the sofa. He wrapped it over her shoulders as she leaned carefully against his chest.

"You really are feeling better, aren't you?" Chuckled Jacob fully of happiness.

"Mmmm...I am now..." Sighed Connie relaxing into him. "...thank you."

"What for?" Asked Jacob confused.

"For all your support...for being you..." She told him placing a kiss on the side of his neck. "...shall we eat and then start house hunting?"

"I don't know...I quite comfortable here." He smirked shifting his hips.

"As tempting as that is...I really need to move..." Connie bit her lip, she felt Jacob slip from her as she rose up onto her knees.

"You okay?" Asked Jacob watching her face contort in pain.

"Yes...I just..." She winced. "...I just need to stand up." Connie gingerly stood up with Jacob's help wrapping the blanket around herself. "I'm going to get dressed." She grinned at him as her eyes racked over his naked body casually relaxing in the chair.

Shaking her head she made her way upstairs.

Connie sat down on the edge of the bed, a fresh set of clothes beside her as she stared into space. Jacob's words finally settling, she began to comprehend what exactly he was saying. What he'd said. "He's in love with me." She thought, a smile playing on her lips.

A wave of contentment washed over her as she replayed his words over in her mind, they were said with such feeling and she'd said nothing in return. Alone with her thoughts there was so much she wanted to say, that she should have said but this didn't come easily to her. She'd spent most of her life keeping people at arms length and now...now Jacob was here and all she wanted to do was grab hold and never let go, why wouldn't her words come as easily as his. Kicking herself she quickly dressed cursing the pain in her side for slowing her down.

Standing in the doorway Connie watched Jacob slicing salad, throwing it into a bowl before moving to the fridge. He looked so relaxed as he moved around her kitchen, comfortable in his surroundings, he'd made himself at home, not only in the house but in her life too. With her new found realisation fresh in her mind Connie wandered up behind Jacob wrapping her around his waist.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"No...You go relax...enjoy the sun..." said Jacob ushering her outside. "...I'll join you soon.." he could see Connie about to protest. "...ah ah...go!"

"Bossy." She mumbled with a smile as she passed through the door into the garden.

Jacob found her thirty minutes later laid back on a sun lounger, peacefully resting. "Foods ready sweet cheeks." He said placing their meals on the table before heading back inside and reappearing with two glasses of white wine.

"You really don't need to keep running around after me you know...I'm feeling so much better." Insisted Connie standing carefully and moving into his arms, looking down a the table at the chicken salad he'd prepared.

"I want to...that's what I'm here for isn't it...to take care of you while you recover?" Said Jacob kindly.

"And I appreciate it...this looks lovely thank you..." Said Connie gesturing to the food. "...it's..." Connie paused, there was so much she wanted to say but struggled to put any order to her thoughts.

"Come on, lets eat." Offered Jacob breaking the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Jacob gave Connie some space, he could hear her on the phone in the living room talking to the Estate Agents arranging to have her house valued. As reluctant as she was to sell up and move, her mind was made up, so making a decisive move she found an agent's that would sell her property quickly and get her the best deal.

Connie wandered up to Jacob as she finished the call. "Okay...thank you...Yes...bye." said Connie hanging up.

"Tomorrow afternoon." She gave him a sad smile.

"Really...that soon?" Jacob was surprised.

"No point hanging around...the decisions been made..." she accepted warm embrace. "...I'd like to get most of it sorted before Grace gets back."

"Wow...four weeks to sell up and move...is that even possible?" Chuckled Jacob knowing full well that anything Connie set her mind to was doable.

"So do you want to have a look online at some possibilities or are you waiting till you know your budget?" Asked Jacob.

A playful grin spread across Connie's face. "Lets look." She said taking Jacob's hand leading him into the living room where they got comfortable with her laptop.

Hours slipped by and both their enthusiasm had dissipated, dozens of immaculate houses later Connie was disheartened.

"There's nothing!" She sighed closing the lid on the computer and Jacob was inclined to agree.

He'd heard the full range of excuses, to small, to big, to dark, not close enough, to far away. As patient as Jacob was, it was all getting to much. "So...we wait...see what the evaluation is tomorrow then?"

"I guess...I've got a funny feeling this isn't going to be as easy as I thought..." Connie murmured which Jacob found amusing.

"We'll sort it sweet cheeks." He said trying to reassure her.

...

The next evening when Jacob returned from work, he was astounded. There was boxes everywhere, cupboard doors open revealing bare shelves, newspapers strewn about and Connie nowhere to be seen.

"Con?" He called putting his head round the living room door, finding it empty he called louder. "Connie?"

"Up here!" Came a distant voice.

Making his way upstairs and across the landing stepping over even more boxes he found her in Grace's room. "Someone's been busy." He commented smiling till he saw the sad look. "Connie?"

"Oh, I'm fine...just being silly..." she pointed down at the shoe box on the lap. "...I was packing up some of Grace's things and found these."

Jacob made a careful journey across Grace's room, stepping over toys and books to sit beside Connie on the bed. "Can I see?" He asked holding his hands out to take the box.

"Sure...No Laughing though!" She smiled.

"Photographs?" Beamed Jacob. "Old photographs...my favourite." He said, his Cheshire cat grin spreading wide across his face.

"No. Laughing!" Connie said again, her voice stern and full of warning.

Jacob smiled holding up a picture of her from many years ago, her hair short and a no nonsense look on her face. "I take it this was from when you were married to Mr Beauchamp." Said Jacob noticing the ring on her finger.

"Yep...I've no idea what Grace was doing with these...as far I a knew they were in the back of the cupboard under the stairs..." Connie watched as Jacob continued to pick through the dog eared pictures some of which where in black and white. "...my mum and dad." She stated.

"You definitely get your looks from your mum." Said Jacob holding up the only photo she had of her parents together before putting it back carefully and pulling out another. "I think I may have been a little bit scared of you back then." He teased.

"I wasn't a very nice person back then...my career and reputation were all I thought about..." she reached into the box pulling out a picture of Grace when she was a baby. "...and it shouldn't have been."

"That was then...and this is now...Grace knows how much you love her..." Jacob placed a kiss on the top of her head. "...come on, let's put these away before I get into trouble for laughing at those big collared shirts you used to wear..." Connie jabbed his thigh. "...ouch!"

"Serves you right..." She said before pausing, Jacob waited, watching as she made several attempts to say something before giving up. "...I'll go order some pizza."

...

"So what spurred the decision to start boxing things up?" Wondered Jacob as they sat together in the kitchen eating their food.

"The estate agent..." Connie smiled. "...his evaluation was...Lets just say better than I expected..he thinks the house is worth in the region of three hundred."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "Three hundred thousand?"

"Yep...the areas become quite desirable over the years plus the size of the garden and extension...he said I should be prepared to accept a little less if I want a quick sale..." She explained. "...I've made an appointment to go in to the office tomorrow...there's some properties not been added to their site yet."

"Wow...this I great news...I suppose the bigger budget opens up a few more options." Guessed Jacob.

"Maybe..." she agreed with a sheepish grin. "You'll come with me?"

"Sure."

"How was your shift?" Wondered Connie.

"It was okay...nothing out of the ordinary...well, part from Elle snapping at Dylan...she's on the edge I think." Smirked Jacob.

"How do you mean?" Frowned Connie.

"She looks stressed all the time...chuntering to herself." Explained Jacob.

"Maybe I should call in and see her." Pondered Connie.

"She'll be fine for another couple of weeks Con...your suppose to be taking it easy...you've been through a lot." Argued Jacob placing a comforting hand on hers.

"Mmm...We'll see...if I'm at a loose end over the next few days I might pop in...cast and eye over the place..." Connie moved closer to him her lips hovering over his. "...make sure your not shirking." She teased.

Jacob closed the gap between giving Connie a gentle kiss. "I don't shirk Mrs Beauchamp."

Connie chuckled. "I'll be the judge of that Staff Nurse Masters." She said before pressing her lips back to his in more demanding kiss, her tongue begging for entrance.

"How about an early night?" Suggested Jacob with playful twinkle in his eyes.

Connie smirked as she carefully eased herself from the stool, taking his hand she pulled him with her leading him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Jacob had been so attentive towards her, from the very start he'd always anticipated her needs but since the crash he'd been even more so. She felt like his delicate China doll the way he undressed her, worshipped her.

Connie stood before Jacob in her underwear, his hands cupping her jaw as he gazed into her eyes. She could read every emotion, he hid nothing from her, it was all there for her to see. The love and devotion he had for her was enough to leave her breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie dropped Jacob's hand has she pushed open the door into the estate agent's smiling brightly at him, her excitement bubbling to the surface.

Jacob hung back a little as Connie exchanged pleasantries with a grey haired man, forms were signed and passed back and forth. He kept one ear on her conversation as he scanned the wide variety of houses in the shop window but stopped in his tracks when a question peeked his interest.

"Will your husband be joining us?" Asked the agent.

Jacob could imagine the blush that Connie was wearing right now. "Oh...erm...he's not my husband...he's my boyfriend." She quickly corrected him.

"Sorry...I just presumed-" "-no that's fine...this boring stuff is all for me...I might let him have some input when it comes to the new house." Connie clarified.

"Ah..so hell be joining you in this new house?" The agent quizzed.

Jacob smirked keeping his gaze fixed on the display waiting for the poor man to get a tongue lashing suggesting he mind his own business but it didn't come. Instead the answer he heard nearly knocked him off his feet. "Maybe." She said coyly, it was so quiet Jacob thought he'd could have misunderstood.

After a few moments, when he was quite sure the shock had left his face, Jacob looked across the shop to find Connie gazing at him completely oblivious to the fact she'd been overheard. They exchanged small smiles before Connie turned round focusing back on the paperwork in front of her.

Jacob had exhausted all the reading material he could find so had wondered over to the desk Connie sat at, after an hour of waiting Jacob was becoming restless. He lent down placing a kiss on the top of her head. "How's it going?"

"I think we're nearly there." She smiled up at him and patted the seat beside her.

He listened to Connie real off all her requirements, there was nothing out of the ordinary, three bedrooms, large kitchen, garage. Even with such loose specifications Connie disregarded each and every option pointed out to her, to dated, to modern, not spacious enough, to remote. Jacob was beginning to think she was doing it on purpose, that deep down she didn't want to move. Looking around, a binder on the corner of the desk caught his attention, picking it up he began to flick through it.

"What are these houses in here?" He asked the estate agent.

"Oh, they don't meet the criteria." Was the answer from the agent waving him off.

"Well neither do those by the sound of it." He said mentioning to the files cast aside.

Taking the binder from Jacob Connie began turning the pages, only three turns later she stopped. "Why doesn't this one fit?" She asked.

"Erm...it's outside your maximum search area." Explained the agent.

"By how far?" Wondered Jacob.

"Three miles."

"I want to see it..." Demanded Connie with a growing smile as she continued to browse. "...what about this one?"

Twenty minutes later and Connie and Jacob were walking hand in hand down the high street with three appointments for potential properties. "I knew I brought you along for a reason." Teased Connie.

"I have uses then?" Retorted Jacob gently putting his arms around her waist.

"Mmm...one or two..." Joked Connie before turning serious. "...thank you...I mean it...for your help...I would have walked out of there empty handed if it wasn't for you."

"All part of the service beautiful...so where to next?" He asked.

...

Climbing from the taxi, Jacob paid the driver and prized a shopping bag from Connie's hand before helping her out. "Jacob I can manage to carry a bit of salad!" Exclaimed Connie reaching to snatch it back but stopped midway with a wince.

"Really sweet cheeks?" Jacob smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get smart..." Connie playfully threatened him. "...or else I can point you in the direction of the spare room tonight. "

"You don't mean that..." said Jacob confidently as he opened the front door. "...you'd miss me too much."

"Lucky for you then!" Connie breezed past him into the kitchen. "Jacket potato, salad and steak for tea...and I'm making it!"

"Whoa...I'm helping then..." said Jacob rushing to catch her up. "...I like my meat cooked, not cremated!"

"I heard that!" Exclaimed Connie in complete and utter amazement.

"You were supposed to..." revealed Jacob wrapping his arms around her from behind. "...my god I love you but your no chef." He mumbled in her ear.

Connie heard his words and tensed, he'd said it again, so unexpectedly, so naturally, like he just made a passing comment on the weather.

"I guess you can help." Said Connie deciding not to acknowledge his declaration.

Jacob could see he had rattled her and chose not to linger on it. "So team work then...what's my job?"

Connie was grateful for what Jacob was trying to do, moving the conversation onto safer ground and she let him, for as much as she wanted to return the sentiment there was still something stopping her.

"The jackets want putting in the oven...I thought we could do some more packing while they cooked." Suggested Connie.

"Did you now..." asked Jacob as he entertained himself nuzzling her neck. "...I thought of a better idea..." He moved the fabric covering Connie's shoulder, kissing down her neck and across the newly exposed skin. "...and it doesn't involve cardboard boxes."

"Jacob! It's not even dinner time...you've got...a one...track...mind." Connie stumbled over her words as she fought to resist his persuasive methods. "Mmmm." She moaned as he found the sensitive spot behind her ear sending goosebumps down her arms and legs.

"Your right...let's go pack." Mumbled Jacob lightly nipping at her flesh.

"Oh shut up." Demanded Connie as she turning in his embrace planting a firm kiss on his lips before quickly throwing two potatoes in the oven then taking his hand and dragging him towards the stairs.

"In a hurry Mrs Beauchamp?" Teased Jacob as he was pulled through her bedroom door.

"No...not at all." She said smiling sweetly at him and undoing the buttons on her top.

Stepping in front of him Connie ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers. "You on the other hand seem quite eager." She purred.

"And when your fully healed I'll show you just how eager I can be." Stated Jacob before placing a hungry kiss on her lips. Searing and searching, his tongue demanding entrance as his hands journeyed up over her waist. Traveling her body left exposed by the open shirt, the whisper of his fingers lightly grazing her bruised ribs caused her skin to prickle.

Jacob eased her backwards to the bed, taking his time, mindful of Connie's injuries as he devastated her clothes. He explored, kissing and caressing his way up her body, starting at her toes working his way upwards to the juncture between her legs. "Your perfect." He murmured against her before using his tongue, licking and tasting her. Worshipping her in the most private way.

"Jacob...ple...please." Connie begged, desperate for more attention.

"Now who's being eager." Smirked Jacob as he ran his tongue through her folds.

"Arr..J..Jacob...hmmm..." was all the reply Connie could muster as her bundle of nerves became the focus of his assault. "Jacob...I want you..."

Stopping the relentless pleasuring Jacob moved up Connie's body, careful not to put any pressure on her. Resting on his elbows, his straining cock nudged at her. "Your okay? I'm not hurting you?" He checked running a delicate hand over her ribs.

"No." Connie breathed out, her voice horse from the pleasure coursing through her as she felt him slide into her.

Jacob's muscles flexed as he embedded himself deep inside Connie time and time again hitting her G spot with each smooth stroke.

"Oh god...Jacob." Connie sighed with satisfaction. His arms shaking with exertion, holding back his own release but it wasn't long before he felt her tense beneath him, her walls clamping onto his rock hard member then fluttering around him. "Ah...ah...mmm." her legs shuddering around his waist.

Letting out a low growl from the back of his throat Jacob let himself go, slamming home one last time before spilling everything he had deep inside Connie. Still panting for breath Jacob looked down at the blissfully content face starring back at him. "You okay." He asked again.

"I'm more than okay..." Connie assured him. "...Stop worrying."

Jacob rolled to lay beside Connie. "Told you my idea was better than packing." He said gloating. Reaching for the throw on the end of the bed, he covered them both before returning to his previous position.

"Doesn't get you out of it though." Grinned Connie as she took hold of his hand, he could see her mind working, she wore a pensive look, a look he'd seen a lot of over the past few days.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you? If you don't want to talk to me then-" "Jacob...look...there is something...but...I'll...I'm not ready to talk...I will, just not yet and for the record, there's no body else I'd rather talk to...okay?" Connie confessed.

"Okay..." Agreed Jacob tenderly running a finger across her cheek moving a few stray strands of hair. "...whenever your ready...I'm here."

"I'm going to get our dinner sorted..." Connie eased herself off the bed, nowhere never as graceful as she'd like. Throwing on clean underwear and dressing gown she disappeared down stairs leaving Jacob wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just for the record I've never bought or sold a house...I think I've made the process sound a bit to easy.**_..

"Morning." Smiled Connie as Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Morning...Your up early." Frowned Jacob noticing the clock on the wall.

Connie was leaning against the sink. "Sorry..." she apologized glumly. "...I didn't wake you did I?"

"No..." Jacob lied standing in front of her. "...is it the thing you don't want to talk about yet or something else keeping you awake?"

"Something else..." Connie gave him a sad half smile. "...my minds gone into over drive...just thinking of everything that needs to be done...the list seems endless...what if I don't like any of these houses today?"

"Then we'll do some more looking." Jacob reassured her wrapping his arms around her waist and turning them both so he was learning against the sink.

"I know you'd like all this sorted before Grace gets back but I think, realistically I think you'll have to reign in your expectations..." Jacob held up a hand to stop her protests. "...I know it's not you style...but let's go see these properties before you start writing them off."

"I won't...completely open minded...I promise." Agreed Connie.

"So...are you coming back to bed...or are you up now?" Wondered Jacob.

"I'm up...we have to be getting up in an hour anyway..." Connie placed a kiss on on Jacob's cheek before pulling away. "...I'm off for a shower."

Jacob watched her leave, he knew there was something more to her worries than finding a house but he understood she wouldn't talk until she was ready and not a moment before.

Nine o'clock on the dot Connie and Jacob walked into the estate agents to meet the man taking them to see the properties.

The first one wasn't far away, just at the other side of town. It was a nice house they both agreed but there was something missing.

By the time they'd seen the second Connie had become disinterested.

"What's wrong with this one?" Asked Jacob sat on the stairs waiting for Connie to have one last look.

"Its not very...I don't know...homely..." she shrugged. "...it's all very clinical and I get enough of that at work."

"Right okay...next!" Exclaimed Jacob clapping his hands together.

Pulling up in front of the third Jacob watched and waited for the negative comments to come from Connie.

This house was completely different to what they'd looked at previously. It was a resent barn conversation a couple of miles outside of Holby, at little more further a field than Connie had wanted.

"So this was converted about ten years ago..." started the agent but Connie had already walked off, completely in a world of her own. "...I think we might be on to something here." He added looking at Jacob.

"I think you might be right." Smiled Jacob following her.

They were let inside, being led around Connie remained silent taking everything in.

"What you thinking?" Asked Jacob when they got some time on their own.

"Its nice...probably a bit big...don't you think?" Said Connie turning to look at Jacob.

"It's what you asked for, spacious, three bedrooms...this kitchen is something else..." He said running his hand across the shiny marble work top. "...fenced garden, ideal for a new puppy."

"You keep bring it up don't you...any body would think it was you that was excited about the dog not Grace." Smirked Connie sliding into his embrace.

"I like dogs...I'll admit it..." Grinned Jacob then looked down. "...so apart from being a bit big what else is wrong with this place...just so I know for when we start looking again."

"I just want one more look around." Said Connie leaving a mystified Jacob in the kitchen.

Jacob left Connie to it, he sat on the wall at the beginning of the driveway, looking over his shoulder there was still no sign of her or the agent. Checking his watch, another fifteen minutes had passed. Twenty minutes...half an hour had crawled by and Jacob became restless, leaving his spot on the wall he made his way back inside.

He could hear the agent on the phone. "No...pending a survey...cash?..." He looked to conformation from Connie sat beside him at the breakfast bar. "...yes...the next few days..."

Jacob wandered up to Connie placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everything okay sweet cheeks?" He whispered in her ear.

She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze as she listened to the agent.

"...right...okay...I'll be in touch...thank you." He said hanging up the phone. "Right...so the sellers are happy with your offer."

"Really?" Connie seemed surprised.

"Yes, their after a quick sale just like yourself and that's something they were pleased about...get your property sold within the next few weeks we can close the deal...done and dusted." He smiled.

"Wow." Was Connie's reply.

"Sorry am I missing something here?" Asked Jacob speaking up.

"I've put an offer in and its been accepted." Beamed Connie.

"Really...great...your sure...I mean you don't want to look at any more?" Checked Jacob.

"Nope...this is the one." Said Connie with confidence.

Back at Connie's the couple set about packing more boxes, sealing them up and writing a quick description on the top. It was a little after one in the afternoon when the phone started ringing.

"Who was that?" Asked Jacob noting Connie's dazed look. She stood in the middle of the living room, the phone hanging loose in her hand.

"The estate agent...when he got back to the office he...well...he's got six different viewings booked in over the next two days for here..." she explained, her voice full of trepidation. "...He advised that we make ourselves scarce...potential buyers prefer it."

"That was quick..." Jacob was amazed. "...shall we spend sometime at mine?"

"Sure, it'll save coming and going here I suppose." Agreed Connie.

"Actually..." said Jacob, Connie could see the cogs going round in his head. "...I have a better idea."

"And what's that?" Wondered Connie.

"I'll be a couple of hours..." stated Jacob picking up the spare house keys Connie had given him to use. "...I'll drop these into the estate agent while I'm out...go pack a bag... for two days." He added.

"Why?" Frowned Connie.

"Just go do it..." He smiled at her. "...it's a surprise...just trust me."

"But Jacob-" "-and pack a dress or something smart...and a swimming costume." He added closing the front door leaving a dumbfounded Connie in his wake.

Exactly two hours later Connie heard a car pulling up onto her driveway, standing to look out the front window she watched Jacob climb out of a shiny royal blue Audi.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Connie asked flabbergasted as she opened the front door.

"Hired it...did you pack?" He asked passing her.

"Yes...it's in the bedroom..." she watched him climb the stairs two at a time. "...what's going on?"

"Do you have everything you need?" Jacob wondered sarcastically lugging a travel case back down.

"How do I know if I have everything if you won't tell me where we're going!" Countered Connie defiantly.

"Get in the car while I lock up." Jacob wasn't biting, he held back a chuckle as Connie huffed like a child but eventually did as was asked.

Locking up, checking doors and windows as he went Jacob left the house and dropped Connie's case into the boot.

"Don't you need some stuff?" She quizzed and for a scary second she worried he wouldn't be stopping with her.

"Already in the boot sweet cheeks, I called at mine for some things." He stated simply.

Starting the car, Jacob reversed off the drive and away from the house.

"JACOB!" Snapped Connie. "Where are you taking me!"

"I'm not telling you. Stop asking." Replied Jacob calmly.

"Why?" Pestered Connie.

"Because it's a surprise." Smiled Jacob leaning to turn on the radio.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I'm on holiday. I've actually got some time to myself, so I've decided to get some writing done...I'm sat on the decking over looking a beautiful lake with a glass of wine. This chapter is inspired by this...just the location though. I want to make that perfectly clear! ;)**_

They'd been traveling for fifteen minutes and Connie had taken to spotting nice houses out the window. "That looks smart...and for sale!"

"You've found a house...stop looking!" Insisted Jacob.

"I can look..." She teased. "...how much further?"

"Not long...twenty minutes or so." Jacob told her, he rested his hand on her thigh as they travelled down country roads.

"Your still not telling me where we're going?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Staff Nurse Masters! Tell. Me. Now!" Demanded Connie showing her frustration.

A chuckle bubbled up in Jacob turning into a laugh. "No...just wait little miss impatience...you'll find out soon."

Checking her watch Connie picked up her phone, scrolling through her contact list she stopped at Grace's number and dialled.

"Hey sweetie...I know I miss you too..." said Connie down the line. "...he's fine."

Jacob listened as Connie described the new house, telling her not to get to excited that lots of things need to go right first before it's theirs. He grinned to himself when he realized Grace must have asked about the puppy again when he received a scowl from Connie before she answered. "Yes we'll get settled then go look for one...okay sweetheart...love you...bye."

"She asked about the dog again?" Teased Jacob.

"Shut up!" Snapped Connie as she took in her surroundings. Jacob had slowed and began indicating left, turning into a country park. Passing the entrance she could see small fields on either side of the road littered with tents and mobile homes.

"I. Am. Not. Camping!" She huffed.

"I wouldn't expect you to sweet cheeks." Smirked Jacob as he carried on driving round a small winding road lined with trees, passed rows of static caravans, turning left then right, Connie had no idea where she was.

Traveling for another two minutes the scenery changed again, ahead Connie could see a littering of log cabins, some small some larger, all different shapes and sizes. Rounding another corner onto a gravel track before Jacob turned into a driveway in front of a pretty cabin.

"Where are we?" Asked Connie in ore taking in the sight before her.

A stepping stone path lined with colourful flowers led them up onto deck and the front door.

"My aunt and uncle's holiday home." Said Jacob with pride.

"This place looks wonderful...how am I just finding out about this?" Quizzed Connie with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob took her hand leading her up onto the decking. "I only bring my favourite people here." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh...is that so..." Connie shoved his shoulder. "...and how many 'favourite' people have there been?"

Punching in a code on the keysafe on the wall Jacob retrieved the door key ignoring Connie's leading question.

"Jacob?" Connie probed again. "Am I just one in a long line of women you've brought here?" She teased.

Opening the door he let them inside. "If you must know..." He pulled her to him. "...your the only person I've brought here..." His confessed full of sincerity. "...I come here now and again to get away from it all...the last time I was here...it was just after I was shot."

"By yourself?" Frowned Connie.

"Ye."

"If I'd have know...you should have said...I would have been here for you...after everything you'd been through..." Connie said sadly.

"I wanted some space...time to think..." He gave her a small smirk. "...you really would have come here with me back then if I'd have asked?"

"I really would have..." Murmured Connie leaning up for a kiss. "...come on, give me the tour." She added lightening the mood.

"Follow me." Beamed Jacob.

He opened the patio doors onto the decking at the back of the lodge and the view took Connie's breath away.

"This is...wow." she said.

A huge lake spread out in front of them with the sun glistening off the rippling water, ducks and geese bobbing about in the distance. "Jacob...this place is beautiful." Said Connie moving out onto the decking and leaning against the fencing. "What a view."

"My view is better than yours." Commented Jacob stood behind her leaning in the doorway.

Connie turned around to see where he was looking, a blush broke out over her cheeks her she saw him gazing straight at her.

"I'll bring our bags in." Said Jacob with a smile before disappearing back into the lodge.

When he returned he found Connie exactly where he'd left her. "You like it here then?" He asked.

"Mmmm..." She grinned at him. "...this is the ultimate hideaway."

"I've put our bags in the bedroom...why don't you go get changed while get the sun lounges out..." Jacob suggested. "...maybe a dip in the hot tub..." He pointed to the other side of the table and chairs. "...do you like barbecues?"

"Yes..." Connie's smile widened. "...this feels like paradise." She said as she glided past him only stopping for a spilt second to leave a brief kiss on his cheek.

When she came back Connie was wearing a black halter neck bikini that held Jacob's attention, his month opening and closing devoid of sound.

"Looks like your catching flies Staff Nurse Masters." Chuckled Connie laying next to him on the lounger.

"Wow..." Was all Jacob could manage to start with until a thought dawned on him. "...that's what you packed...not knowing where I was taking you?"

"Why...what's wrong with this?" She wondered playfully.

"Well what if I'd taken you to a spa or something?" He asked flabbergasted.

Connie amusement grew. "And?"

"But..." Jacob's hand motioned up and down her body. "...but-" "oh calm your spluttering..." sighed Connie batting his hand away. "...I brought a full swimsuit as well."

"Your a tease Mrs Beauchamp." Stated Jacob getting up and heading inside.

"Where are you going?" Connie asked thinking she'd upset him.

"Getting us a drink...alcoholic or non?" He asked.

"Alcoholic!" She said without hesitation.

When he returned he passed Connie a bulbous glass filled with a rosie pink slush and a straw. "What's this?" She wondered.

"Raspberry vodka sorbet." He said simply before disappearing again.

This time he returned with a barbecue, it stood tall on its stand, placing it at the edge of the decking away from where they were sat. "So beautiful...fancy trusting my outdoor cooking skills."

"I'm feeling brave." Nodded Connie with a smirk.

Jacob lit the charcoal and came away, sitting back beside Connie. "Do you think Grace might like to come here one day?" He asked.

"I think she would love to come here..." Answered Connie taking a sip of her drink. "...hmmm."

"Nice?"

"Very."

They both relaxed enjoying the last of the evenings sun, listening to the water lapping at the banks, the only other sound was the whistling of the birds.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was becoming low in the sky sending a slight chill through the air as it dropped down behind the trees on the other side of the lake.

A sudden movement disturbed Connie's peaceful slumber, she watched as Jacob pushed himself up from the lounger and move over to the hot tub. He pulled back the lid propping it against the fence releasing the steam from underneath. "Fancy a dip?" He asked climbing in his self.

Easing herself up slowly Connie made her way over to Jacob where he held out a hand to her and helped her step down into the warm water. "Oooh that feels lovely..." She sighed as she relaxed against the side. "...thank you for bringing me here." She added turning her head to look at him before making a decisive move.

Straddling Jacob's lap she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've had a wonderful day."

Jacob ran his hands over Connie's thighs to rest on her waist.

"Feeling more relaxed?" He wondered.

"Mmm...Very..." agreed Connie. "...did I just put an offer in on a house today?" She frowned.

Jacob let out a chuckle. "Has it only just dawned on you?"

"I think it has..." She grinned. "...it was a very nice house though, right."

"It was a beautiful house..." Confirmed Jacob. "...your not regretting it?"

"No...I'm really hoping everything works out with it." She gave him a reassuring smile before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Jacob soothed his hands up her back as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Connie was lost in the moment until she felt the fastening on her bikini pop open. "Jacob!" She exclaimed. "What if someone sees?" She shrieked holding her hands across her chest.

"No one will see...it's completely private." He murmured into her neck as he undid the strings he found there.

Biting her lip Connie curiously let the top fall away revealing herself, her nipples puckering in the cool night air.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered as he cupped her breasts, massaging them causing a moan to escape from Connie's parted lips. She rocked her hips against his hardening length, her hands gripping his shoulders as her head rolled backwards.

Pausing in his kneading Jacob effortlessly stood, guiding Connie to her feet and sliding his swim shorts down his legs, his member standing proud out of the steaming water.

Connie let her hands run over his wet chest, water trickling down his tort muscles, she undid the tiny bows on each side of her hips letting her bikini bottoms drift away in the water.

Jacob brushed his fingers the neat mesh of hair covering her womanhood. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Connie pushed gently on his chest wanting him to take his seat again, she quickly returned to her previous position on his lap before taking his length in her fist. Stroking him, up and down earning herself a groan from Jacob. She watched the blissful expression on his face, his brow creasing in concentration as she pumped him so slowly.

"St..op...stop...I'm close." Hissed Jacob pulling Connie's hand away.

Their eyes boring into each other's as Connie raised up on her knees, holding her hips Jacob supported her as she eased back down, taking him into her hungry core inch by thick inch.

Lips clamped together ferociously when she'd taken in his whole length, pleasure crashing over them both as she rode him. Her movements started long and smooth, deliberate and controlled before her pace increased, they soared higher and higher, their moans ringing out into the night. "Ah ah...oh god...Jacob." Connie called out as she lost control and her movements became erratic as they both came, over come with ecstasy.

"Argh." Growled Jacob as he slammed his hips upwards, his seed filling her.

Catching their breaths Jacob cupped Connie's cheeks, his thumbs wiping away stray tears. "Sweet cheeks...I wish you'd talk to me..." He told her. "...whatever it is I promise, I'm here for you."

Connie stayed where she was, with his cock buried inside her, she looked down at her hands pressed against his chest. "I don't know where to start." She told him honestly.

Jacob tried to remain quiet, to wait patiently letting Connie collect her thoughts.

"I love you Connie...you can say-" "-do you?" Interrupted Connie.

"What?" Jacob was confused.

"Love me?" She clarified.

"Of cause I do..." Confirmed Jacob. "...with all my heart...is that it? Don't you believe that I do?"

She occupied herself tracing the tattoo on his chest. "I believe you...its...I've never had this before...I've never...What we have..." Connie struggled. "...I have this...ache..." She put a hand over her heart. "...whenever I'm not with you...and it scares me."

Jacob wiped another tear away. "I won't hurt you Connie if that's what your thinking...I have that same feeling...after the accident...when I thought I was going to loose you...loose you both..." Jacob's voice broke with the emotions running through him. "...I'm never letting you go Connie...this is it for me...you and Grace are my only chance for true happiness...your the love of my life."

Tears streamed freely over Connie's cheeks. "You say such sweet things...and...and I...I've never done this." Her hand motioned between them.

"What about Michael? Surely you-" "-I cared about him, yes...but it was...I don't know...not this...not how I feel for you..." Connie tried to explain as nervousness took over. "...I've spent my whole life keeping people at arms length and to some degree, Grace as well...then you come along...showing me a way of life I didn't even know I wanted...you brought my daughter back to me..." Connie took a deep breath. "...you've helped me see there's more important things than work..." Jacob gently lifted her chin. "...I love you Jacob...more than I could ever imagine possible...I've never needed any man...but I need you." She watched as a grin spread across Jacob's face, the brightest smile she'd ever seen him wear. With his hands still holding her cheeks he pulled her lips to his, peppering her with tiny kisses.

Connie let out a shriek as Jacob continued his assault, joyfully kissing every inch of her face. "Okay...Okay..." She laughed before a seriousness descended over her. "...forever?"

"And always." Agreed Jacob kissing her deeply, his tongue demanding entrance.

Accepting his advances Connie aloud him in, sighing as she felt him stir between her legs, hardening, stretching her walls again. Jacob reached between them, running a finger through her folds stimulating her bundle of nerves. He could feel her instantly tighten around him. "Look at me." He told her.

Connie's eyes fluttered open, she gazed down at him as he stroked her sending ripples of pleasure to her core till finally it became to much and she came with a moan.

On shaky knees Connie rode his length, her still flickering walls sent new waves of desire washing over him, it was more than he could take.

Sagging against Jacob's shoulder Connie reviled in the feeling of his cum spurting inside her, milking him until he stilled and slipped from her. "I love you." She whispered into his neck.

"I love you to." Jacob murmured back as he held her close.

"Jacob?"

"Mmm?"

"Take me to bed." Connie sighed, blissfully content.

 _ ***clears throat**_

 _ **Could somebody fan me please after writing that... hehe**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Jacob?" Called Connie as she emerged from the bedroom.

She wore a long flowing deep red strapless dress, her hair hung loose naturally around her shoulders. Her makeup was lightly done and the only jewellery was a pair of diamond studs.

"Jacob?" She called again looking around the dimly lit room.

"Out here." He called back.

Connie made her way over to the doors onto the decking, her heals clicking against the floor boards. "Is this okay...I have a different dress... but if you won't tell me where..." Pulling back the curtains and stepping out Connie was mesmerized. "...oh...this is beautiful." She said, eyes wide as she scanned her altered surroundings.

She could only just hear the soft sound of a piano played in the background, a dozen candle lit lanterns sent a soft glow around the decking, the fencing around the edge had been wrapped in delicate fairy lights. In the centre was a table set for two covered in a white tablecloth and a small bunch of wild flowers decorated its middle.

Connie's eye finally settled on Jacob, he was leaning casually against the hand rail off to the side. Dressed in black trousers and white shirt with the top two buttons left open, she couldn't help but stare. Connie noticed Jacob doing his own looking, right at her. Hunger burning in his eyes as he raked them over her from head to toe and back up again.

"Hi." She greeted coyly.

"Hi." He answered as he pushed himself away from his leaning space, Connie fixed in his gaze.

Jacob took hold of her hand, lifting it he kissed her knuckles before encouraging her to twirl. "You look stunning sweet cheeks." He murmured as she came to a halt only a breath away from him.

"And your looking very handsome..." She smiled. "...so what's all this?...you said we were going out."

"No..." smirked Jacob shaking his head. "...I said you needed to get ready for dinner." He corrected her.

"But then you said it was...and I quote 'a lovely little place that serves the best food not far away'." Mimicked Connie.

"It wasn't a lie...this is a lovely place..." He said as his shoulders sagged. "...are you disappointed?"

"No...this is perfect thank you." Beamed Connie.

Jacob felt relief wash over him. "Go have a seat...I'll bring dinner out."

Sitting down Connie looked out over the lake, a orange hue reflected off of it from the setting sun, the midsummer evening breeze was warm and gentle on her skin.

Jacob placed a plate down in front of her disturbing Connie from her thoughts. "Wow...this all looks wonderful...thank you Jacob." She said brightly.

"Your okay?" He asked. "You looked miles away when I came out."

"Just admiring the view." She explained.

Satisfied with her answer Jacob pulled a bottle from the ice bucket beside him, unwrapping the foil from the top.

"Champaign?" Questioned Connie. "What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?" He queried.

"Well...no." Connie watched as Jacob effortlessly pop the cork out of the bottle. "Thank you." She said as he passed her a filled flute of bubbles.

Conversation flowed, their meals long since finished. "Here..." said Jacob standing. "...let me get rid of these plates...fancy some dessert?"

"In a little while if that's okay...I'm still a bit full." She answered.

"No problem." Grinned Jacob gathering up the rest of the dirty pots and taking them inside.

When he returned he found Connie stood resting against the fence looking out over the water, the gentle breeze nudging at the light material of her dress.

Hearing his footsteps she turned a little to look over her shoulder. "Thank you for all this Jacob...you've spoilt me again." She said with a bright smile, light shining in her eyes.

"You deserve this and so much more than I can give you sweet cheeks." Insisted Jacob wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I don't want anything more...I just want you." Sighed Connie leaning back into his embrace as they swayed together gently enjoying the warmth they got from each other.

"You have me." Murmured Jacob as he kiss the side of her head. He moved back a step so he could turn Connie around to face him. "Dance with me."

Connie gave a shy smile as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, they rocked together to the gentle classical music playing in the background.

"You do realise you've made a rod for your own back, don't you?" Teased Connie.

"Oh?"

"Well tonight's been magical..." explained Connie. "...next time you say 'get ready for dinner' if I get anything less than this I'll be disappointed." She smirked.

"I can see your going to keep me on my toes, Mrs Beauchamp..." Jacob returned her smile. "...but I'm up for the challenge."

"Well how about you take me to bed and show me how up for it you really are." She purred in his ear.

Connie chuckled at Jacob's eagerness as he pulled her inside the cabin. "Shouldn't we tidy up out here?"

"I'll sort it in the morning." Came Jacob's distracted reply as he entered their bedroom instantly rounding on her.

He cupped Connie's jaw kissing her hungrily, his tongue running across her bottom lip seeking entrance and hummed in delight when it was granted.

Connie popped open each of the buttons on his crisp white shirt, her hands running over his bare chest until he stepped back breaking the contact. Turning her round he slid the zip at the back of her dress down as he kissed her shoulders, suckling on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Mmmm...Jacob." moaned Connie.

Dropping the her dress to the floor Connie stepped out of the puddle of material and turned to face Jacob.

"You knew what you where doing when you put that dress on, didn't you?" Accused Jacob as he took in the sight before him. Connie stood there in matching red underwear, lace french briefs and strapless bra.

"Maybe." Connie shrugged but it didn't take long for a sly smile to grace her features.

Carefully scooping Connie up into his arms he took her into bed. "Your a tease."

Devastating himself of his clothes he joined Connie in bed. Laying beside her Jacob ran a delicate fingertips over her body, a whisper of a touch starting at her collar bone, goosebumps erupting on the flesh as they passed over it. As he reached the fabric of her knickers Jacob let his fingers travel the elastic backwards and forwards.

"Now who's being a tease?" Groaned Connie biting her bottom lip.

Jacob smirked before dipping his fingers below the waistband, running them through her folds, coating them in her juices.

Resting on his elbow Jacob looked down at Connie watching her face, her eye closed and lips partly open letting out whimpers.

A flush crossed her cheeks, growing as he pleasured her. "Your so beautiful." He murmured.

"Jacob!" Connie gasped as her walls flickered around his fingers.

Connie raised her hips so Jacob could remove her underwear, settling between her thighs he pushed into her.

"Oh god yes!" Hissed Connie as she felt him hit the neck of her womb, filling her completely.

Jacob thrust into her over and over, the headboard bumping against the wall with each slam of his hips. There was lust driving them both.

Connie angled her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist, a action that brought them even more pleasure, more satisfaction as Jacob drove into her.

"Oh...ah...hmmmm...yes! Oh Jacob!" Chanted Connie as her climax loomed.

Jacob could hold on no longer. "Aaah." With one last deep thrust of his hips he came, feeling her trembling around his length, milking him, taking every last drop he had to offer.

Connie woke a few hours later, her ribs screaming at her, protesting the position she was laid in. Gingerly she sat up and found herself alone in bed, wrapped in her dressing gown she went in search of Jacob.

"What you doing out here?" She asked spotting Jacob leaning out on the decking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"You didn't, it was my side..." Explained Connie. "...what's wrong?" She asked noting his pensive look.

"Nothing..." Jacob sighed when Connie gave him one of her no nonsense looks. "...I was just thinking about a conversation I had with Charlie...before we knew about the crash."

"Oh? Should I be worried?" Checked Connie as took her place nestled in Jacob's side.

"He's very protective of you." He stated.

"He didn't threaten you...did he?" Wondered Connie amused.

"No..." Jacob shuck his head. "...just that he was glad that you were happy...he asked how serious it was..." Jacob chuckled. "...actually, now I think about...maybe it was a warning."

"Did you answer?" Connie nervously asked.

"I did." He nodded.

"Dare I ask?" Worried Connie.

"I told him that I loved you..." Jacob turned facing Connie, he brushed a few stray hairs from her cheek behind her ear. "...that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...I was just watching you sleep and it hit me like a tone of bricks how close I was to that not happening."

Connie hugged him to her. "The rest of your life hmmm? That's quite a long time...are you sure you could put up with me?"

"It's not long enough..." Whispered Jacob kissing the top of her head. "...come let's get some sleep...back to reality tomorrow...back to packing and back to work."

"For some..." Smiled Connie. "...Jacob..." she asked leading him back inside. "...Your still stopping at mine when we get back?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to sweet cheeks."


	9. Chapter 9(03-19 15:29:20)

The next morning Connie woke with a groan. "Argh." She said and rolled onto her back. She had slept tucked up into Jacob's side using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Okay sweet cheeks?" Jacob asked instantly awake.

"Ye...just to soon to be sleeping on my ribs..." She sighed with a wince. "...so what's the plan today?"

"How about a stroll through the park...I can show you round..." smiled Jacob. "...we can have some lunch out at the clubhouse and watch the jet ski's go round."

"There's jet skiing here?" Connie's eyes brightened.

"Yes..." grinned Jacob. "...but your just looking this visit...when you and Grace are fit we'll come back...have a proper holiday...what do you think?"

"I'd like that very much." Beamed Connie accepting a brief kiss from Jacob.

"Come on." He said helping Connie from the bed.

Showered and dressed the couple headed out, wandering the trail through the woods. They passed many other cabins along the way but everything was still so peaceful, apart from the odd dog walker bidding them a good morning the only other sounds was the birds tweeting in the trees.

It was a lovely feeling for them both, to walk hand in hand without a care in the world, reality a distant memory. They were just another couple here, taking time out from their hectic lives.

"This is nice." Said Connie with a content sigh as she cuddled into Jacob's side.

Placing a kiss on top of her head Jacob hummed in agreement. "Mmm...couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing."

The trees started thinning out as they reached the edge of the forest. A large lake spread out in front of them was a hive of activity, a complete contrast to the water near their cabin.

"This place keeps getting better." Smiled Connie as she set off walking in that direction, curiosity taking over.

They spent some time watching boats tugging people round on skis and boards coming and going before heading up to the clubhouse for an early lunch, chatting and teasing each other as they went.

Sitting at a picnic table by the water sipping cold drinks they waited for their lunch. "I think I might forget about the house and buy a place here." Smirked Connie.

"Ye?" Jacob grinned back. "And how long before you miss the E.D?"

"Not as quickly as you think." Connie confessed.

Jacob frowned. "You are coming back...right?"

"Sure." She nodded looking off into the distance.

Jacob wasn't convinced. "Connie?"

Turning back to him, holding his gaze. "I'm coming back to the E.D." She told him again this time with more assertion and for anyone else it would have been a convincing performance.

"But..." pressed Jacob.

With a sigh Connie bowed her head before looking back at Jacob, a small smirk twitching at her lips. "I've never been able to get anything passed you...have I?"

"I'd don't know why you still try..." Humour shining in his eyes. "...spill...what you thinking?"

"I'm due back in two weeks..." Connie paused. "...Jacob I want to take more time...I have holidays saved up..." she shrugged.

"So...what's wrong with that?" Asked Jacob confused by her nervousness.

"Nothing...nothing, I just don't want you to think I'm hiding or wallowing...I'm just not ready to go back." She explained.

"Well that's okay..." Smiled Jacob reaching across the table taking Connie's hand. "...your aloud to take your time Con...you and Grace have been through so much."

"It's not that...I...I know the crash could have been so much worse...I've accepted that it happened and it was down to luck that our injuries weren't more serious...I don't even have any anger towards Steph...not sure I could say that if anything had happened to Grace...I know the woman's mentally ill and she needs help...that doesn't mean I'd be that rational if I ever saw her again..." Connie squeezed Jacob's hand. "...this whole thing as made me stop and look around...I've been so snowed under, so focused on work... " She looked up to find Jacob intently listening to her every word. "...I want to spend more time with you and Grace...I want to get moved into the new house...I want the three of us to come here for a proper holiday...what I don't want is work getting in the way of that...I know I have to go back...I want to go back, just not yet...is it wrong to want to hold off reality for as long as possible?"

"It's not wrong...I think it's great you want those things...I know you'll be the last to admit it but since Grace has been back you've changed...softened to some extent and I think this time off has been a long time coming...the crash as just highlighted the need for it."

"I'm not going soft Staff Nurse Masters!" Denied Connie playfully batting his hand away as a waitress brought out their food, placing it on the table between them.

"Oh no...Mrs Beauchamp is still on form...I'm talking about Connie...the real you...the you behind the title..." Jacob gestured towards her. "...this you...relaxed and smiling looking beautiful sat in the sun."

Connie blushed. "Thank you...so which me do you prefer?"

"I love both sides...I love to watch the strong independent you taking control of any situation in the E.D and I love that I'm the one that gets to see the person you become when you kick off those heals...warm and bubbly with a wicked sense of humour...I love all of you Connie."

Standing from her side of the table, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, Connie moved to sit next to Jacob. "You are the sweetest man and I can't believe your all mine." She smiled.

"Always." Agreed Jacob.

They sat eating their lunch in silence enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the lake side before continuing their walk around the many acres of the picturesque country park.

"So what would you like to do now?" Asked Jacob as they wandered up the path to the cabin a few hours later, turning the key in the lock he held open the door for Connie to walk in first.

"If you don't mind...I really could do with a rest...maybe do a bit of sunbathing." Suggested Connie.

"Great...that suits me..." nodded Jacob as he looked at his watch. "...you can have three hours before you need to get ready."

"Get ready?" Frowned Connie.

"Yes...Get ready...for dinner." Said Jacob placing a kiss on her temple as he passed her opening the sliding doors on to the decking. Shaking her head Connie disappeared into the bedroom to change into her bikini.

"So where you taking me?" Quizzed Connie as she laid down on the lounger next to him.

"It's a lovely little place...serves the best food around...not to far away." Smiled Jacob leaning back to relax.

Three hours flew by quickly, Jacob reached over to Connie stroking his hand down her bare middle. "Sweet cheeks?"

Connie stired from her slumber. "Mmm?"

"Time to get ready." Instructed Jacob gently.

"How long do I have?" She asked pushing herself up.

"Take your time...couple of hours...the boilers been on if you want a soak in the bath." Offered Jacob.

"Thanks." Smiled Connie sweetly.

As soon as he heard the bathroom close Jacob jumped up and into action.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning they travelled back to Connie's with plans of packing and planning ready for the move, but all that was dashed after listening to waiting answer machine messages.

"Oh my god." Exclaimed Connie.

"What is it?" Frowned Jacob coming through the front door carrying their bags.

She wore a look of complete shock. "That was the estate agent...someone that had a viewing yesterday have put in a offer and if the house can be their by the end of the month...Jacob...they'll pay the full asking price, no negotiations!"

"Well that's great...isn't it?" Asked Jacob.

"I guess...two weeks isn't a very long time." Worried Connie.

"It's enough time to get packed up...and if for what ever reason you can't move in to the new house, you can stay with me..." Offered Jacob. "...take the deal Connie, you've made a decision...run with it."

"Your right..." She smiled letting out a nervous sigh.

"What happens now?"

"I need to go into the office..." She said heading for the stairs to get changed. "...when do you have to go to work?"

Jacob followed behind her with their bags. "Not till one...you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you don't mind...it can't be very thrilling watching me sign papers." Grimaced Connie.

"I don't mind...actually there's a few things I need to do in town." Jacob thought out loud.

An hour later they arrived outside the estate agents. "I'll meet you back here..." Smiled Jacob. "...I won't be long." With a quick kiss they parted ways.

"Afternoon Mrs Beauchamp." Greeted her the grey haired man.

"Mr Peters...I got your message..." Exclaimed Connie. "...so what happens now?"

"Well...if your happy with the arrangement-" "-I am...it's still all very quick but...let's do this." Smiled Connie.

"Right well...if your happy I'll get the contracts sorted and once those are signed I can secure the your deposit..." Mr Peters checked through his dairy. "...I'll contact the prospective buyer let them know the good news...is tomorrow...five o'clock okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine...is there anything you need me..." Connie caught a glimpse of Jacob walking quickly past the shop window, head down trying to not be seen. "...need me to bring." Asked Connie distracted by the strange behaviour she'd witnessed.

"You need to do an inventory..." Only half listening to the estate agent Connie nodded and accepted the forms he held out to her. "Okay...see you tomorrow." With that she quickly left the shop, craning her neck to see over the stampede of other shoppers. Only a few yards down the street Connie realised she'd lost him, scanning the crowds she stood waiting for a glimpse.

Nothing.

With a sigh she turned to head back up the street deciding the best idea would be to wait for him outside the estate agents like they agreed and that's when she saw him. He was inside the shop behind her, smiling and chatting with the woman who was serving him.

Connie could feel a slight panic rising up inside her, it was a jewellers. She couldn't see over the shop display what he was looking at but she could see the look on his face, completely mesmerized, happy.

She was in two minds, turning away from the shop Connie set off walking then stopped, curiosity was a powerful thing. Looking back through the window she saw Jacob placing his bank card and a receipt into his wallet then a small square box in his inside pocket of his jacket.

Refusing to get caught spying Connie disappeared up the street and dropped down on a bench which she instantly regretted. Holding a hand to her ribs she left out a frustrated groan. "You okay sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob appearing over her shoulder.

"Ye...I erm..." Connie didn't know where to look, feeling flustered. "...I just moved a little funny." She offered, hoping for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Make sure you take it easy today...I'll help with the packing, I'm on nights tomorrow so I'm all yours all day..." Jacob wagged his eyebrows at her. "...for whatever you need."

"So did you do want you needed to." Asked Connie standing up ignoring his suggestive remark.

"Yep...just a bill I needed to settle..." He said cryptically. "...and you?"

"I need to come back in tomorrow...bring these forms back." She explained holding up the sheets she still clutched in her hands.

"Lets get you home..." Smiled Jacob wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "...I'll make us lunch before I go to work."

That afternoon Connie sat by herself in the kitchen, sheets of paper spread out before her but all her focus was on the jacket resting over the back of the chair opposite her. It was Jacob's, the one he'd worn to town, the one she'd seen him put the little black box into.

Shaking her head she looked back down at the forms then back at the jacket, with a sigh Connie picked up her phone.

"Hello mum." Came Grace's voice down the line.

"Hey sweetie...how are you doing?" Smiled Connie glad to hear her daughter's voice.

"I'm okay...Dad and Em have been spoiling me." Bragged Grace.

"Well that's great...listen I've got some news..." Connie paused. "...Erm...as of tomorrow the house will be sold...so...when you come home...we'll be staying with Jacob a little while...just till the new house is finalised...you okay with that?" Worried Connie.

"Sure...what about all our stuff?" Wondered Grace.

"They'll have to go into storage...just keep the necessities with us..." She explained. "...you really don't mind us stopping at Jacob's?"

"No...why would I mind...is he still stopping with you now?" Asked Grace.

"Erm yes...I think he'll stay till we move." Answered Connie.

"I'm glad." Confessed Grace. "I like that he's there for you."

Connie's eyes drifted back to the jacket. "Ye, me too."

"I can't wait to come home...don't you have pictures of the new house to send me?" Quizzed Grace. "...it's so exciting."

"I'll see what I can do..." Smiled Connie. "...right...go have fun...I'll ring you again soon...I miss you sweetheart."

"Miss you too mum...love you." Said Grace just before hanging up.

"Love you too." Mumbled Connie to the dial tone. Her eyes flitting back to the jacket as her curiosity spiked yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

That night when Jacob returned from work he found the house in darkness, letting himself in he went straight upstairs where Connie was asleep, the covers wrapped tightly around her. Stripping off he climbed in.

Connie felt the bed dip beside her. "Good shift?" She mumbled.

"Horrendous..." groaned Jacob slipped under the sheets and cuddling up close. "...although...the thought of coming home to you kept the smile on my face."

"Is that so." Murmured Connie accepting Jacob's kisses.

"Go back to sleep..." smirked Jacob pulling back. "...I didn't mean to wake you."

"To late for that muscles..." Connie pulled him back. "...kiss me."

Jacob obliged, leaning over her sealing his lips to hers. "Miss me, did you?"

"Maybe." Teased Connie.

The couple let the kiss escalate, deepening it with probing tongues, soft moans emanated from the bed. "Mmmm...Jacob." Gasped Connie as he caressed her body.

Jacob pulled back, he wore a cocky smirk on his face. "I think you missed me."

"Jacob!" Huffed Connie.

Looking down at her below him, she was such a beautiful sight. Lips red from his kisses, a slight flush across her cheeks, chest heaving as she tried to chat her breath. Jacob lost his playfulness, his expression serious. "I love you."

The desire she saw reflecting back at her was enough to make her breath hitched. "I love you too." She said caressing his cheek.

The kiss that followed was so gentle, tears pickled Connie's eyes at the tenderness of it.

This time when Jacob pulled back he instantly disappeared under the covers, crawling down her body. Hooking his fingers in the elastic of her knickers, taking them with him as he went tugging them off before settling between her legs.

"Jacob." Groaned Connie as she felt his warm breath on her sensitive skin.

Shuffling his shoulders under her legs to angle her hips Jacob teased, nibbling and kissing the inside of Connie's thighs edging ever closer to his goal.

"Hhha..." Moaned Connie as Jacob lapped tentatively at her parted folds. "...Jacob...mmm." He sucked gently on her bundle of nerves, humming, sending vibrations through her sex stimulating her. "Jesus...oh god." Hissed Connie grasping at the bed sheets.

Jacob was relentless, eating her as if he could quench his own hunger for her. "Hhmm."

"Ooh...Jacob...Ooh...please...I want you." Connie begged as she clawed at his shoulders trying to pull him back up the bed but he wouldn't be moved. Inserting two fingers inside her as he continued pleasuring her, sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Jacob..aaah" Connie called out as she came, bucking her hips and clenching Jacob's probing fingers as he continued to lap at her, soothing her.

Crawling back up her body Jacob hovered above her on all fours. "Your exquisite." He told her.

Connie pulled his head down kissing him, tasting herself on his lips spurred her on, fuelled by lust she used her legs to pull Jacob's hips to hers. "I want you inside me now!" She growled.

"Yes boss!" Jacob smirked before sinking into her with one smooth thrust of his hips.

"Ssss...Jesus Con..." Hissed Jacob as he felt Connie's walls still pulsing from her climax. "...hmmm you feel amazing..." He told her, pumping into her. Long deep strokes of his rock hard length sending them higher and higher. "...I love you so much."

Connie reached her release first throwing her head back into the pillow beneath her. "Aaaah!" She called, her inner muscles rippling around Jacob knocking him from his rhythm. Speeding up Jacob reached his own release, shooting his seed into Connie.

Spent and breathless Jacob fell to the side of Connie. "Well that definitely lifts my mood." Said Jacob looking across at Connie who wore her own satisfied grin.

Cuddling back together the two of them drifted off to sleep.

It had been a long day, Connie and Jacob had spent the morning packing, organizing what things could go into storage and which would need to go to Jacob's.

They'd rang round to find a company to collect all her furniture and belongings, holding it until she could move into the new house.

While Jacob slept Connie had gone back to town handing in the filled in forms, making the sale official, by the end of the week she would have the deposit cleared and five days after that she'd move into Jacob's.

Connie sat curled up on the sofa as Jacob got ready for work, tonight she would spend by herself and she hated it. It was times like this that made her realize that she had gotten so use to having him with her. She dreaded the thought of him moving back to his own home.

"Right..." said Jacob in the doorway. "...I better be off."

Connie stood, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll see you in the morning..." Murmured Jacob kissing the top of her head. "...Connie?" He asked when she didn't move or answer.

"Have a good shift." She told him quietly.

"I'll be back before you know it." Smiled Jacob pulling back. Kissing her again Jacob left the house.

Walking into the kitchen, the walls were bare, almost everything that made this place hers had been packed away. With a sigh she ran her hand along the cool surfaces of the work top. The house was so quiet, she missed Jacob already. She missed Grace.

In the corner of her eye she could see his jacket still hanging over the back of the chair, biting her bottom lip she wandered over to it. Smoothing her hand over the material Connie was tempted, so tempted to look.

Should she look?


	12. Chapter 12

It was a bright sunny morning, at eight thirty on the dot and Connie strode into the E.D wearing a long flowing summer skirt and vest top. She pushed up her sunglasses onto the top of her head as she walked through the reception.

"Connie..." Smiled Charlie. "...what a lovely surprise."

"Hi Charlie." She hugged him.

"Your looking well..." He told her. "...Have you come for Jacob?"

"Yes...but I wanted to have a word with Elle first...is she about?" Wondered Connie.

"Your office." Charlie pointed.

"Thanks..." Said Connie moving away but stopped. "...Charlie...have you got a minute?"

"Sure...my office?" He asked.

"Thanks." Smiled Connie.

"Everything okay?" Wondered Charlie had he shut the door behind them.

"Yes...Yes...it's just...I saw something in town the other day that I shouldn't have..." Connie explained nervously. "...I saw Jacob...I think...Charlie he was in a jewellers!"

Charlie knew what she was getting at but needed confirmation. "Buying a gift, was he?"

"It was a small box..." She lifted her hands to show him the size. "...it's been sat in his jacket pocket in the kitchen since...and...and its taunting me." Huffed Connie.

"You haven't looked?" Checked Charlie.

"No! I haven't but...do you think it's what I think it is?" Pressed Connie.

"It wouldn't surprise me...the way he talks about you..." Charlie put his hands on her shoulders smiling kindly at her. "...but don't spoil it for him...and don't get your hopes up...just in case."

Connie shuck her head. "Your presuming that's what I want...we haven't been together all that long..." Connie through her hands up. "...and we've not exactly had a smooth run."

"That doesn't matter..." Charlie told her. "...what matters is how you both feel now."

"Thanks Charlie...I just needed to tell someone...it's been eating at me since I saw him in that shop." Confessed Connie.

Charlie kept the fact that Jacob had already approached him and told him he was planning to propose to himself, it wasn't his place. "Go find Elle...Jacob will be finished soon." He said ushering Connie from the small room.

Connie walked over to the door to her old office, she knocked and waited.

"Come in." Called a voice from inside.

Letting herself in Connie smiled cautiously at Elle. "Hi."

"Connie...wow...how are you..." Beamed Elle obviously pleased to see her. "...Charlie said last week you were on the mend."

"I'm doing okay...I Erm...came to see how you were doing actually." Said Connie.

"Me? I'm fine..." Elle eyed her suspiciously. "...I think I can hold it together for one more week."

Connie sat down on the sofa. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Oh?" Frowned Elle sitting down next to Connie.

"If I said I'd like to take some more time...at least another month, how would you feel?" Connie asked tentatively.

"Erm...Yes...I guess if that's what you wanted..." answered Elle nervously. "...I'm actually just starting to get my head round it all." Elle smiled kindly.

"And what would you say if I told you I didn't want the job back?" Pressed Connie.

Elle paused, looking at Connie properly for the first time. "...Your okay, right?"

"Yes, honestly...apart from my ribs slowing me down I've never been better." Insisted Connie.

"So...you want to take at least another month off and when you come back...?" Queried Elle.

"I'd like to take a consultants position..." Clarified Connie. "...on Hanssen's say so of cause."

"Wow, right okay...are you sure that's what you want?" Elle checked.

"I've given it lots of thought...lots and lots..." smirked Connie. "...I don't know if Jacob's mentioned it but I'm in the process of moving house...it's a new start in more ways than one."

"He has...He talks about you all the time..." Elle gave her a genuine smile. "...he's head over heals for you...I heard him only this morning refusing breakfast with the others, he told them he was going home to see his wonderful girlfriend...I've never seen him so happy."

Connie looked down at her hands, her fingers wringing together. "I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve him...what we talked about...about me stepping down...can we keep this between us...for now?"

"Sure...whatever you need." Agreed Elle.

"Thank you...and thank you for everything you did for me and Grace...I know I wasn't the most amenable patient..." Connie said.

"Its fine...I would have been the same...I just glad your both on the mend..." Elle patted Connie's hands before getting up. "...well I better get on...just let me know what you need."

Jacob left the staff room ready to leave, his bag over his shoulder and phone in his hand. "I wouldn't rush off if I was you." Called Charlie walking up to him.

"Please don't tell me you need me to stay!" Begged Jacob.

"No not at all...Connie's around here somewhere...I didn't want you to miss her." Charlie tapped Jacob on the shoulder before walking off.

Jacob spun around looking all directions, that's when he saw her leaving Elle's office. A smile grew on his face, how could it not when the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on was smiling right back at him. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning..." Said Jacob as Connie glided smoothly into his embrace, over her shoulder he could see some of his colleagues. "...does it bother you that people are starring?" He wondered knowing she was a very private person.

Connie pulled back slightly before reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Nope...come on, let's get out of here..." Connie tugged his hand. "...things to do, people to see."

Pulling the hire car keys from his pocket Jacob frowned. "How did you get here?"

"Taxi..." Connie held out her hand. "...keys..." Jacob automatically handed them over. "...I'll drop you off home and then I'm off to look at a new car...if you don't mind me borrowing your rental?"

"Not at all...you don't want me to come with you?" Checked Jacob.

"I'm perfectly capable of buying a car Jacob...I have done it before you know." Grinned Connie as she climbed inside starting the engine.

It was gone dinner time when Connie arrived home, checking downstairs she realized Jacob must still be in bed. Climbing the stairs she found him sat on the edge of the bed stretching, ready to get up. "Hey muscles." She smiled.

"Mmmm..." he yawned. "Hey...you've been gone ages."

"Yes...but..." said Connie sitting beside him. "...I'm now the proud owner of a brand new car." She beamed.

"And?" Waited Jacob.

"Well at first I went to Audi...that car out there got me thinking...it's a nice car." Admitted Connie.

"But it didn't feel right so you went to Mercedes?" Guessed Jacob.

Connie smirked. "Mercedes A Class...built in Sat Nav, front and rear heated seats...five doors for practicality." She told him, pulling out her phone to show him a picture.

"Looks great...love the colour...when do you pick it up?" Asked Jacob.

"Next week..." She leaned in giving Jacob a kiss. "...I'm all hot and bothered, it's unbelievably warm out there...fancy joining me in the shower?"

Jacob's face brightened. "I would love to join you."

The pair stripped off, turned on the shower and stepped inside the cubicle.

Jacob kissed Connie gently before turning her around, rinsing her hair under the jets of water.

"Shampoo?" Asked Jacob.

Connie reached the shelf in front of her and passed the bottle over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked surprised.

"Pampering my beautiful lady." He said matter of factly, massaging her scalp with the foaming liquid.

"Mmm...that feels good." Murmured Connie relaxing against Jacob's broad chest. She bit her lower lip when she felt his hardened member pressing into the base of her back.

"Turn around." Commanded Jacob, Connie did as he asked leaning her head back letting the suds rinse from her long locks. She held onto his hip keeping herself press to him.

"Your a tease Mrs Beauchamp..." Stated Jacob as he felt her move against him. "...Turn back around a pass the conditioner."

"And your being bossy Mr Masters." She returned playfully.

As Jacob rubbed in the conditioner Connie reached behind her, caressing his twitching cock distracting him from his task.

Lifting her hands away from him, Jacob turned Connie again to wash her hair free of the conditioner but it didn't stop her questing hands. Facing him only gave her easier access, pumping his shaft slowly, running a thumb across the head making his hips buck.

"Urgh..." Groaned Jacob as he watched Connie's confident actions. "...Jesus Connie..." He hissed. "...faster...please."

Connie ignored Jacob's encouragement, taking her time enjoying what she she doing to him, exploring mesmerized by his size.

Gingerly Connie crouched down, dropping to her knees still stroking his length as she went. "Connie...what you doing?" Panted Jacob looking down at her.

Connie gave him a wicked grin as she ran the tip of her tongue over the weeping head of his penis. She kept her actions painfully slow and deliberate, building Jacob's frustration.

Taking the head into her mouth she sucked gently as her hand continued its pumping motion before taking more and more of him into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around him sending jolts of pleasure through his groin, Jacob's head fell back against the wall of the shower as his hands tangled in her hair.

"Connie..." Groaned Jacob. "...I'm so...close...please..." he begged, his hips thrusting involuntary. "...stand up..." Hooking his hands under Connie's arms Jacob lifted her from the floor. "...Your amazing at that."

Connie stepped backwards leaning on the shower wall, the cold tiles sending a shudder down her spine. Jacob lifted her left leg over his hip, his hand supporting her thigh. "You okay like this?" He asked gently smoothing his other hand down her side.

"God yes!" Sighed Connie angling her hips towards him.

Guiding himself into her an inch at a time, Jacob returned the teasing he had just received, never quite filling her before pulling back.

"Oh..Jacob...ah." moaned Connie as she gripped Jacob's shoulders for support.

Jacob bit his lower lip hissing, his eyes downcast as he watched his cock disappear deep inside her.

"Mmmm...Con...aaah." Groaned Jacob as his restraint began to waver.

"Jacob!" Connie called out as her orgasm crash over her.

It was enough to send Jacob over the edge, cumming deep inside her.

"That was unexpected." Grinned Jacob pulling his shirt over his head.

"Not complaining are you muscles?" Joked Connie.

"Not at all...that's my favourite kind of wake up call." Said Jacob sneaking up behind her peppering kisses across her neck.

"Good...now go make me some lunch." Smirked Connie.

"Oh now it all makes sense...I have feelings you know!" Moaned Jacob pretending to be hurt.

"I love you?" Tried Connie, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Jacob grinned. "You are terrible..." Shaking his head with amusement he made his way to the bedroom door. "Connie?"

"Umm?"

"I love you too." Beamed Jacob before he disappeared down stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

With the report from the survivors coming back positively sparkling, Connie made the commitment and paid the deposit for the new house. With the deal finally sealed a date was agreed with the owners, in twelve days Connie would transfer the remaining balance ensuring the deeds were hers.

"You ready to get this show on the road, sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob coming up behind and sliding his arms around her waist.

"I think so." She said with a sad sigh.

Looking round she took in the sight of her now empty house, all the walls were bare, she could see the dents in the carpet where her furniture had once stood.

"Let's go..." Connie took a deep breath before stepping out of Jacob's embrace and taking his hand. "...Let's get these keys and documents dropped off...we've got a new car to collect." She added trying to lighten the mood.

Stepping out of the house for the last time, Connie locked the door, she would be spending the remaining time at Jacob's before moving into the new house. That's when Connie had a real decision to make, a life changing decision, but she wouldn't make it until she'd had chance to talk to Grace.

Jacob climbed into the waiting taxi behind Connie. "The High Street in town please." He instructed.

"You okay?" Jacob asked giving Connie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I am...really..." She said squeezing back. "...seems like the end of an era...I just can't wait for Grace to come home."

"Eight days and counting..." Jacob smiled at the surprised look Connie gave him. "...what! I'm looking forward to seeing her to you know."

Smiling brightly back at him Connie let out another steadying breath.

"Well..." signed Connie stepping into Jacob's house. "...I have a lovely brand new shiny car but I'm homeless." She chuckled.

"Your not homeless sweet cheeks..." Jacob told her sincerely. "...this is your home for as long as you need it to be..." He lifted her chin to look at him. "...you and Grace have a home here for as long as you need." He corrected himself.

"Thank you." Said Connie gratefully.

"Come let's get the spare room sorted for Grace...I've already taken your bags up..." Jacob took her hand pulling her towards the stairs. "...it's not very big but-" "-it'll be fine Jacob...She looking forward to being here...she's missed you too you know." It was Connie's turn to reassure him.

"She has?" He checked.

Connie nodded. "I think you have a fan."

"And what about her mother...is she a fan?" Smirked Jacob.

"She's warming to you." Connie teased.

"Looks like I'll have to work harder then." Jacob pulled Connie into the left hand bedroom instead of the right.

"Erm I thought we were sorting Grace's room?" Frowned Connie as she realised they were in Jacob's room not the spare one.

"Like I said..." Jacob pressed her against the wall, surrounding her with his body. "...I've got some convincing to do." He caressed her lips with his, gently kissing, tentatively exploring with no demand for anything more.

Resting their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. "I don't think I'll take much convincing." Murmured Connie leaning in for another kiss.

With her hands pressed against his chest Connie eased Jacob backwards, his legs hit the edge of the bed sending him flying down onto the mattress.

Jacob smirked when Connie straddled his lap. "I thought we were sorting Grace's room?"

"We were..." She said as she swiftly undid his belt. "...but you started something else!"

Popping open the buttons on Jacob's jeans Connie tugged on the waist, walking backwards on her knees taking them with her. Standing at the end of the bed with Jacob's trousers triumphantly held up.

"Do you have a plan for them now you've won them?" Laughed Jacob.

"With these..." Connie looked to the item she clutched. "...no! Not them..." Connie dropped the trousers to the floor with a thud. "...but you on the other hand." She purred crawling back up the bed pushing up his t-shirt as she went.

"Connie, if you want me naked you only need to ask." Said Jacob sitting up slightly so she could pull his shirt over his head.

Connie caught his lips in a seeking kiss, pressed chest to chest she explored his mouth, tongues dueled for dominance.

A squeal rung out round the room as Jacob took control, rising up and flipping Connie onto her back. His patience quickly diminishing, his need for her taking over.

Running a hand over the bare thigh, under her skirt to the crotch of her knickers. "Urrrr..." Jacob growled feeling the dampness of the material. "...God woman."

His fingers pushed beyond the waistband and through her slick folds.

"Please Jacob...I just want you inside me." Begged Connie.

Jacob had no argument, ridding Connie of her underwear, still fully clothed he sank into her. "Mmmm."

"Ahhh...oh...Jesus...ahh...ahh..." chanted Connie as Jacob slammed home over again, her nails clawing at his back. "...Jacob...harder."

Jacob buried his face in her neck picking up his pace, he could feel Connie's inner muscles tighten around him firmly just before the fluttering started. She called out, her back arching from the bed as she came undone pulling Jacob over the edge with her.

Panting Jacob eased up onto his elbows looking down at Connie, her face flushed and chest heaving. "What on earth was that?" He smirked.

Connie removed her clothes, climbing into bed beside Jacob she cuddling under the covers, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"What was that...and i better not get 'sex' as an answer because I will tickle you Connie Beauchamp!" Threatened Jacob.

Receiving only a shrug as a reply Jacob continued. "You've been quiet for the last two days and I've put it down to moving...but...if it's something else..." he smoothed a hand over the arm that was wrapped around his waist. "...talk to me sweet cheeks...please."

"I went to the hospital, day before yesterday...while you were working..." Connie took a moment. "...I had a meeting with Dr Gardener and Hanssen."

"Why didn't you say...have you given them a date for your return?" Asked Jacob completely oblivious to the worried look on Connie's face.

"Not exactly...I've...erm..." She couldn't say it.

"Con?" Jacob sat up to see her more clearly, Connie's head sliding onto the pillow.

"I've...I've handed in my notice...Elle will be taking on the role of clinical lead permanently." She explained nervously seeing the shock on Jacob's face, he didn't know what to say.

"You think it's a bad idea." Stated Connie moving to sit up.

"No...No I don't...I'm just...I didn't see that coming..." he frowned. "...you have given it plenty of thought haven't you?"

"More than enough." Confirmed Connie.

"So what happens now?" Jacob wondered.

"I'll start back in a month as a consultant." She told him.

"Can I ask why?" Said Jacob gently sweeping a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"We nearly died Jacob...me and Grace...it makes you think about things..." Connie hugged herself to Jacob. "...while I was lying there in that ravine, thinking I'd lost Grace all that kept running through my head was...was the amount of time I'd wasted with her...how many times I'd pushed her away...how I'd failed her-" "-You haven't failed her Connie." Insisted Jacob holding her close.

"I don't want to keep putting work first and I don't want to come home to be over run with paperwork." Finished Connie.

"It all makes sense to me sweet cheeks...I think Grace will love the idea." Smile Jacob but her next words floored him.

"But not you?" Came her small voice.

"What?" Jacob was confused, he didn't understand why she would possibly think that.

"You can't love the idea." She guessed.

"I think you should go with your heart Connie...Why would you think that I'd hate the idea?" Jacob was flabbergasted.

"Because I won't be her any more...I won't be clinical lead...I'll just be...me...you said you loved both sides...at the lake-" "-Connie, clinical lead...that's just a title...it's not who you are...You've been off work for six weeks now and you still managed to give the removal men some hell..." Jacob let out a sigh. "...Mrs Beauchamp isn't your role in the chain of command...she's inside you all the time, ready to step up when you need to be stronger..." he kissed her temple. "...I wouldn't care if you were a porter sweet cheeks...I wouldn't care if you never went back to work...I love you...I'll support whatever decision you make."

"I love you Jacob..." Murmured Connie. "...you do it every time...you put my mind at ease...you take my worries and turn them on their end-" "-maybe that should teach you to just talk to me in future...instead of getting yourself all worked up and then me having to drag it out of you." Suggested Jacob.

"Maybe." Smiled Connie accepting a kiss.

Laying together in each other's arm with no real reason to get up and face the rest of the day, they enjoyed the comfort they got from the other.


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop fidgeting...please." begged Jacob as he watched Connie straightened yet another pillow.

"Do you think we should set off now?" Wondered Connie ignoring Jacob's request.

"The plane doesn't land for another three hours..." said Jacob shaking his head. "...it's not going to take three hours to travel to the airport."

The first few day of Connie's stay with Jacob had been normal, uneventful, she'd spent her time pottering while he'd been at work. Preparing Grace's temporary room, setting up a tv, hanging up a small selection of clothes and finding space for some of the things she knew Grace wouldn't want to be without.

She'd used Jacob's gym in the shed, with her ribs now well and truly on the mend, short sessions on the running machine helped her take her mind off other things. And as for her and Jacob, they got along well, domestic bliss was the only way to describe it. A few little spats here and there which surprised Connie, living in such close confines with someone wasn't something she thought she could do. Now she was feeling so much better and with no actual work to do, Connie couldn't believe she wasn't climbing the walls. Instead she would clean up, go out, maybe shopping or a visit to the E.D catching up with Charlie, taken her bike out for a run. Then when Jacob returned home from work she'd have a simple meal waiting.

Connie had know idea what was happening to her and she'd never admit to going soft but for a short while she had everything she needed to keep her content.

"What if the traffic is bad?" She suggested.

"Connie...even if the traffic is the worst it's been in ten years it's still not going to take three hours to travel twenty minutes down the road!" Reasoned Jacob.

Connie left the room with a huff, a smile crept over Jacob's face when he heard her putting pots away in the kitchen.

"And stop laughing!" Shouted Connie from the other room.

Her remarked only amused him more. "Come sit down."

Connie appeared, leaning in the doorway. "I can't wait to see her." She told him quietly.

"Come on..." Said Jacob standing up taking hold of Connie's hand. "...let's go..we can get a drink at the airport while we wait."

Giving Jacob a grateful smile she picked up her hand bag and accepted his hand as he led her from the house.

"Its landed." Said Connie reading the arrivals display.

"Lets go get her then." Beamed Jacob, he laced his fingers with Connie's as they walked through to arrivals, finding a clear view of the exit.

"Why am I so nervous?" Wondered Connie out loud.

"You haven't seen her for a month...it's understandable." Offered Jacob putting his arm over Connie's shoulder.

They stood together watching as people filed out of the sliding doors, the crowds becoming smaller as the last of the passengers drifted off. "What if..." Connie started until she saw her, being pushed along in a wheelchair by a chaperone.

Jumping up Grace limped over to her mum who rushed towards her greeting her half way.

"Gracie." Connie whispered enveloping her in a tight embrace.

Jacob stepped toward, taking Grace's bag and thanking the lady for bringing her to them, he gave mother and daughter their space as they hugged each other fiercely.

"Oh I missed you so much." Smiled Connie holding Grace close.

"I've missed you to but could you not squeeze so hard." Struggled Grace, her face beaming with delight.

"How are you feeling...I see you've got your pot off." Noticed Connie.

"I'm okay...still ache a little..." Grace smiled. "...dad took me to get my pot off a few days ago...it still feels a bit odd."

"Odd, in what way?" Frowned Connie, concern rising inside her.

Grace shrugged. "I'm not sure...just because I've have a pot on for so long I guess."

"But they gave you an X-Ray-" "-yes...dad sent a copy, it's in my case..." Grace told her worried mother, it was then she spotted Jacob hovering nearby. "...Jacob!" Rushing to him she threw her arms around his waist hugging him.

"Hey firecracker..." Answered Jacob enjoying the embrace. "...let's get you out of here...you gonna manage the walk to the car...it's a bit of a trek."

"Erm...Ye sure...besides, the ladies taken the wheelchair." Said Grace looking around.

Jacob gave Connie a wink before bending down a little. "All aboard firecracker."

Grace giggled as she hopped onto Jacob's back.

Smirking at the two for them Connie took Grace's suitcase and pulled it along behind her. "I can see I'm going to have fun with you pair." She murmured walking along side Jacob as the left the airport.

"You definitely made a good choice with the car mum..." Commented Grace as she climbed out of the backseat slamming the door shut behind her. "...much more practical now there's three of us."

Connie pulled out her keys letting Grace into Jacob's house trying to hide how much her daughter's comment had rattled her. 'Three of us.' She had to admit, it had a nice ring to it, all the things she thought about when her mind drifted to Jacob were terrifying and so unlike her but she couldn't help wanting it.

Eating their evening meal around the kitchen table listening to Grace's stories from New York, Connie couldn't imagine anything more normal, more wonderful. She sat there, a bright smile etched on her face, Jacob's hand on her thigh under the table as he ate one handed.

If this is what it felt like to be a proper family, Connie never wanted it to end.


	15. Chapter 15

Grace had been home for two days now and the school term was already underway, Connie had been to collect a few pieces of homework to keep her on track.

"When do we move into the new house?" Grace asked from the kitchen table where she sat with her work in front of her.

"Monday...two more days and you'll have all your things back." Smiled Connie looking over her shoulder as she washed up their breakfast dishes. "...you'll be at school that day...but I'm hoping by the time you finish everything will be unloaded, we'll probably sleep there."

"Mmm." Came Grace's reply before setting about her writing again.

"What is it Gracie?" Asked Connie drying her hands.

"Nothing." Murmured Grace.

"School will fine sweetie..." guessed Connie sitting down at the table, she stroked a gentle hand through Grace's hair. "...I know you've had a long time off but you'll get back into the swing of things."

"It's not school..." confessed Grace dropping her pen down. "...I'm going to miss Jacob."

Connie frowned. "Miss Jacob? I don't understand."

"I know he'll probably visit lots but..." Grace struggled. "...it's not the same...is it?"

Connie sighed as she shuck her head. "No...it isn't." She agreed.

"I know it's more cramped here than we're use to..." looking her mum directly in the eye Grace continued. "...before I went to New York...it was nice having someone looking out for us...these last few days have been even better...it's like we're a proper family."

Resting her arms on the table Connie let her head hang down, Grace had just managed to put all her thoughts into words.

"We can't stay here sweetheart-" "-I know that..." Grace jumped in. "...I'm not saying that we should...I'm just saying I'll miss this."

"Me too." Admitted Connie for the first time to herself as well as Grace.

Sunday night came around quickly, Grace had gone to bed hours ago leaving Connie with her thoughts. She lay in bed wide awake checking the clock over again waiting for Jacob to arrive home from work.

'Home.' Connie sighed.

Her heart fluttered when she heard the front door open and close, the sound of Jacob's soft footsteps on the stairs brought a smile to her face.

"You awake sweet cheeks?" Whispered Jacob into the darkened room.

"Mmm..." She answered. "...good shift?" She asked quietly, she could see his shadow moving around the bedroom, hear the rustle of clothing, then finally she felt the dip on the other side of the bed as he climbed in.

"Not bad...can't complain seen as though I've managed to get this next week off." Grinned Jacob as he cuddled into her.

"Really? How?" Shock evident in her voice.

"You can thank Charlie...it was his idea..." Jacob kissed her neck. "...he really cares about you, you know...he suggested I take the week to help you move...that he would cover me."

"He's so sweet..." Smiled Connie. "...and what do you think your doing?" She asked feeling Jacob's hand sliding under her vest top.

"Con...it's been four days!" He whined.

"Grace is right across the hall!" She protested.

Jacob leant over her, moving his lips to her mouth. "Be quiet then." He murmured.

Connie willingly melted into his kisses, groaning as Jacob ran a hand from the knee over her thigh and disappearing up the leg of her shorts.

"Ssshh." He chuckled.

"Stop teasing then..." Smiled Connie as she reached a hand down to the waistband of his boxer shorts, her fingers grazing the sensitive head of his cock causing a hiss to escape Jacob's mouth.

"Ssshh." Whispered Connie playfully.

Jacob could stand no more, sitting up he devastated Connie of the bed shorts leaving her exposed to him, moving a finger through her folds, stimulating her bundle of nerves.

"Please Jacob..." moaned Connie. "...please I need you now."

Answering her pleas, Jacob settled himself between her legs, his straining length nudging at her entrance. The kiss they shared was sweet and delicate, loving each other as Jacob ever so slowly eased into her. Connie's tight inner muscles encasing him. "Errmm...oh god Connie." Groaned Jacob when he was buried to the hilt.

Connie wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to move. Almost painfully slow strokes drove her crazy, gasps of pleasure were silenced by Jacob's mouth as his tongue explored just as leisurely as his cock stroked in and out.

Connie met Jacob's thrusts eagerly, curling her hips up against him trying to speed up his pace.

"Arh..Jacob...ahhh...hmmm..." Connie clawed at Jacob's back as she felt her release edging closer. "...Oh Jacob."

He could feel her tighten around him, dropping his head Jacob panted into Connie's neck trying to silence sighs of ecstasy as his own climax threatened.

Connie crashed over the edge she biting into Jacob's shoulder, holding back the need to cry out.

There was pleasure coursing through her body while Jacob continued to ride her, seeking his own release, her rippling muscles pulsating around his weeping length was driving him wild. Jacob quickened his pace, losing all his previous restraint as he slammed into her one last time spurting hot liquid, holding himself to her until he was empty.

"Okay?" Asked Jacob looking down at the flushed and sated woman below him.

"Very." She nodded with a shy smile, as Jacob eased out of her she capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

Rolling over to the side, Jacob took Connie with him so she was resting on his chest. "Can't believe tomorrow you and Grace will be in the new house...You must be looking forward to all that space...spreading back out again." He commented.

Pulling away, Connie grabbed for her shorts. Jacob watched as she dressed and disappeared from the room. "Connie?" He called in a loud whisper trying not to wake Grace. Hearing her lock the bathroom door behind herself, Jacob lay patiently waiting for her to return.

When Connie finally did climb back into bed she cuddled into Jacob and cut off his questions before he had chance to ask. "I'm fine...can we just sleep please."

"Sure..." Jacob frowned. "...night...I love you." He told her as he held her close.

"I love you too." Came Connie's quiet reply before they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. chapter 16

"GRACE!" Called Connie up the stairs.

"I'm coming...I can't get my hair to stay-" "-bring you brush." Connie commanded.

Jacob watched on as the two most precious people in his life interacted, even though they were on such a tight schedule this morning they still found the time to share a giggle. As Connie braided Grace's hair they chatted happily about the day ahead.

"So..." started Grace nervously. "...about the puppy-" "-Grace! Can we please just get settled first...the last thing we need is a puppy under our feet while we're unpacking." Reasoned Connie, reaching the ends of Grace's long locks she twisted in a bobble holding the plat in place.

Grace smiled as she turned around. "You know this puppy is going to happen don't you...no matter how much you try and put it off."

"Okay. Okay cheeky..." laughed Connie. "...go get your shoes on, it's time to go."

Turning round Connie caught Jacob starring at her with a far away look in his eyes. "You okay?" She asked stepping into his embrace.

"I just enjoy watching you two..." admitted Jacob wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead. "...I was thinking...if it was okay with you that is...that I'd stop over tonight...Just thought it would mean I could get started unpacking first thing-" "-I'd like you to say Jacob..." said Connie reaching up holding his face between her hands. "...and not just because of the unpacking."

"Ready!" Called Grace from the hallway.

The three of them left the house to take Grace to school from there Connie and Jacob made their way into town to the Estate Agents.

Connie spent an hour signing contracts and agreements until finally she transferred the remaining balance, sealing the deal.

"Well it's been lovely to meet you Connie..." Beamed Mr Peters holding out a hand to shakes hers. "...and I hope you enjoy your new home."

"Thank you." Smiled Connie accepting the new bunch of keys which she held up so Jacob could see.

Pulling up in the driveway Connie sat looking at the house, turning off the engine. "Now the hard work starts."

"But don't forget..." said Jacob holding her hand. "...it's our hard work."

"You might just regret saying that muscles." Smiled Connie before climbing out of the car.

"Never..." exclaimed Jacob as he followed her to the front door. "...so what's first?"

"Utility companies...won't get very far without gas and electricity..." Connie flicked through her mobile contact list. "...the removal company should be here soon." She added looking at her watch as she wandered off into the kitchen, phone to her ear.

Jacob checked out the living room then headed upstairs looking in each of the rooms, all had been left immaculate, ready to move into. Looking through the window of the master bedroom he saw a large van pull into the driveway. "Con! Their here." He called descending the stairs and to the front door.

Jacob pointed the removal men in the right direction, sending the furniture to the rooms where they belonged.

By the time Connie had finished on the phone she found Jacob stuck in helping, carrying in boxes and depositing them upstairs. "Erm..." She grabbed his hand pulling him to one side. "...I've paid those guys a lot of money to do that job."

Jacob shrugged. "Sooner the jobs done the better, right?"

"Suppose." Said Connie with a coy smile.

"Grace's clothes have just gone up...do you want to make a start there?" Suggested Jacob heading back to the door for another box before he added. "Leave all this heavy lifting to the misters." He smirked.

"Misters?" Chuckled Connie. "Jacob you get worse!" She called out the door after him.

Watching from the doorway as the removal men pulled away Connie turned around to survey the chaos, stacks of boxes piled high in the kitchen and living room. "The rooms upstairs look the same, don't they?" She grumbled to Jacob stood beside her.

"Yep..." Agreed Jacob, moving another box into the kitchen. "...where do you want to start?"

"Nowhere at the moment...I need to fetch Grace..." said Connie looking at the time. "..Are you coming or staying?"

"I'll stay...make a start." Offered Jacob.

"Anything you need from the shop?" Checked Connie.

"No...thanks...Just get some bits for breakfast...I'm treating us to pizza tonight." Said Jacob, the couple shared a gentle kiss before Connie left.

"Wow..." said Grace in awe as her and Connie climbed out the car. "...this place looks amazing...is it really ours?"

"Sure is sweetheart." Beamed Connie

"Is Jacob here?" Wondered Grace.

"He is...he's stopping tonight if that's okay with you?" Checked Connie even though she was confident Grace would be pleased.

"Just tonight?" Grace asked quietly.

Connie collected the shopping from the car boot."I don't know sweetie...that's up to Jacob."

"That's what he said." Mumbled Grace.

"Grace...what's going on...what has Jacob said?" Queried Connie.

"I asked if he would stay and he said that it was up to you..." Grace threw her hands up. "...your both so...so...urgh!"

Connie let her surprise show, her eyes wide at her daughter's outburst, following her inside silently not knowing what to say. Stepping through the front door to the sight of all the boxes made her heart sink, the next few days seemed daunting at best.

"I love it mum..." Said Grace taking in the new house coming from the kitchen. "...Jacob?" She called.

"Up here." He answered back.

The two of them went in search of Jacob, looking in the master bedroom first Connie saw the stack of neatly boxes in the corner but was surprised to find the bed made.

"Jacob?" Called Grace again.

"I'm in your room." He said sticking his head out the door at the end of the hall.

"We figured you'd want this one." Smiled Connie watching her daughter's face light up as she saw her room for the first time.

With the walls painted a very light pale pink and a window seat it seemed the ideal room for her.

"Mum this is amazing!" Exclaimed Grace spinning in the middle of the room.

Jacob hugged Connie into his side as they watched Grace happily pulling her things out of boxes and placing them on shelves.

"I noticed you made the beds." Stated Connie.

"Well I thought it'd be better then trying to make them later, you know...when we can't be bothered." Explained Jacob.

"Thank you." Said Connie smiling up at him.

"Maybe we should follow her lead..." said Jacob in Connie's ear. "...kitchen first?"

"Good idea." Agreed Connie, leaving Grace to her organizing the couple went downstairs, picking a box each they started filling draws and cupboards.


End file.
